Half-breeds at hogwarts
by The King of Hades
Summary: The seven, plus Nico and Thalia, go to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio, but they go truly as half-breeds. What will each Hero become, and will they survive troubles that a wait them at Hogwarts? There will be Percabeth, I am not sure if I add other pairings in, there will be absolutely no Thalico, I do not approve of this pairing, simply Thalia is Lieutenant of the Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic, any review is nice.**

**Quick Summary: The seven, plus Nico and Thalia, go to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio, but they go truly as half-breeds. There will be Percabeth, I am not sure if I add other pairings in, there will be absolutely Thalico, I do not approve of this pairing, simply Thalia is Lieutenant of the Hunt, and Nico does not swing that way. **

**I do not own PJ/HOO or HP, no matter how many coins I throw in a wishing well.**

**Chapter 1: **The unexpected Changes

Percy POV:

I woke to the sound of screaming, it took a couple seconds for my brain to register who was screaming, as soon as I recognized who it was I swore and sprinted out of my cabin straight to the Athena's cabin. With only one thought on my mind

"Annabeth"

As I reached the door of the cabin I heard another ear splitting scream, I banged on the door to let me in to see her. Malcom opened the door and started to say they can handle it, but without a second thought I pushed him out of the way and ran straight towards Annabeth's bed. She was wrestling with the sheets pure fear and panic was strewn across her face. I pulled her close to my chest and whispered into her ear

"It's ok, we're out, and we're together. I'll never leave you, I'll never let you go, and you know this. Please Annabeth wake up, please let me look in to the eyes I love so much. Please. Please Annabeth wake up."

As those words leave my lips I feel tears well up in my eyes, and feel them roll down my face.

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes snap open, fear, panic completely over taking over her eyes. The normal analyzing gray eyes, that I loved to stare endlessly into, were now a dull, worn, ghostly pale gray. I pulled her close to me and continued to whisper in her ear.

"Annabeth, I love you, I will never leave you, I will never betray you, I love you."

Whimpering Annabeth replied "I love you Seaweed Brain."

Slowly her breathing calmed and she drifted back to sleep. As soon as I knew she was a sleep I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked around the Athena cabin, the Athena campers had a mixture of fear and confusion in their eyes, the only ones besides the seven that knows what happened to Annabeth and me are Chiron, Nico, Thalia, Reyna (**sorry if spelled her name wrong**), our parents, (both mortal and not), and the head of each cabin. I realized that Malcom was gone.

I turned back to Annabeth to make sure she was ok. Her eyes were closed, her face held a calm complexion. I slowly and carefully laid her back down on her bed. Technically I wasn't even supposed to be in the Athena cabin but I didn't care I wanted to make sure that she was ok. I got up to leave, I was half way out the door when I felt a hand lightly grip my shoulder. I look up to behind me to see Chiron, standing in full centaur glory Malcom right next to him. Instantly I knew as soon as I pushed him out the way he went and got Chiron.

Chiron seemed to have a pained look in his eyes, I knew that he was thinking about these last couple days every night either Annabeth or I wake up the entire camp with our nightmares. Annabeth from her screams of pure terror. Mine usually woke up camp, with the reaction to my godly powers, one day I was told I woke up the entire camp by causing the entire camp to flood. If it wasn't for Mr. D and the Demeter kids we would have lost all the strawberries.

Chiron quickly spoke, "After what has happened these past couple days, and that fact that the entire camp needs sleep; I have discussed it with your parents they will allow Annabeth to stay in your cabin."

Instantly I started to walk back in to her cabin to get her and bring her back in to my cabin, but Chiron gripped my shoulder tighter and released a sigh and continued

"Under certain conditions; one, no funny business, I trust you two but it still had to be said. Two you have to keep the cabin door unlocked at all times. If you guys don't follow these conditions Annabeth will be put back in her cabin, and you guys will not be allowed to sit at meals together."

I should probably explain siting at each-others tables, the first couple of days after we defeated Gaia, Annabeth and I wouldn't eat anything. At first no one noticed, but when we collapsed from exhaustion, and mal-nutrition it didn't take Athena to figure out that we weren't eating. After Piper forced us to go on a picnic she stumbled upon the fact that as long as we were sitting together we would eat a little.

After Chiron gave his warning I turned around to get Annabeth, I proceed to her bed I could her breath slowly getting short as if another nightmare was coming, Malcom gave me an overnight bag, probably some clothes for Annabeth. I slowly bend down and scoop her out of her bed, her breathing seemed to calm at my touch. I carried her all the way to my cabin and laid her down in my bed, I slowly slid in next to her and wrapped my arms around her doing my best not to wake her up. As my arms wrapped around her she slowly nuzzled into my chest, I just sat and listened to her breathing slowly lull me to sleep. As I felt myself slowly slip into Hypnos' domain I felt a weird tingling sensation run across my skin, I just choked it up to the fact that Annabeth was actually sleeping in my bed, with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Most evil line break<strong>

**Later that night**

Annabeth POV

I know I had another nightmare earlier tonight, I just couldn't understand why our parents were so against us staying in bed together that was the only thing that seemed to slow down the rate in which we had nightmares. Back on the Argo II when Percy and I stayed in his quarter's, there were usually one nightmare each a night, neither really causing any problem. But once we got back to camp and were forced to sleep apart every night as soon as we fell asleep we would have nightmares, which progressively got worse, my screams would wake up the entire camp. Percy seemed to slowly lose control of his powers when he slept, he actually flooded camp, and almost caused a category 5 hurricane that would have completely destroyed all of camp and most of the city. If I didn't wake him up it would have been catastrophic.

When I awoke in the middle of the night I was shocked to find myself in the Poseidon cabin, in Percy's bed no less, and wrapped in his arms. I sighed softly as I slowly shifted in his arms trying to not wake him up, to us two a nightmare-less sleep was an extremely rare occurrence since… that place.

As I slowly took in a deep breath to savor his natural ocean breeze sent, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being in his embrace, I slowly felt my self being pulled back into Hypnos' realm, but as that was happening I felt a weird tingling sensation run across my ears. I just thought my mom was talking to Poseidon about how she disapproves about me being in his cabin and demands that I go back to hers.

**Next Morning**

Percy POV

I awoke to a painful sensation running across my body, nowhere as bad as bathing in the river Styx, but it still hurt. As it subsided I felt in one word different, I slowly untangled myself from Annabeth doing my best not to wake her up. I successfully got out of bed without doing so and quietly made my way to the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror my jaw just dropped, my skin was scaly, the scales anywhere between sea-green and a calm ocean blue. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, I actually had gills, that's right I had gills on both sides of my neck, startled they flew open and I suddenly couldn't breathe. Weird because yesterday I could breathe perfectly fine both in and out of water without them. Gasping for air I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to close my gills, I felt the gills close and I slowly caught my breathe.

I looked in the mirror and noticed my lips looked black, I opened my mouth to see a row of sharp pointy teeth. Frankly I looked I was a child of a merperson and a mortal. I looked over myself to see if there were any other thing weird things, I noticed that there was webbing in between my fingers and toes, the SQR mark was still burned into my skin well scales, and anywhere I used have a scar the scales where discolored almost red or gray.

I panicked, I threw on a pair of jeans, my camp half-blood shirt, and a hoodie in hopes no one will notice. And sprinted as fast as I could to the big house to see if Chiron has any idea of what is happening.

**That is the end of the first chapter, please review, so standing of what half-breed they became:**

**Percy-Merperson**

**Annabeth-unknown**

**Piper-unknown**

**Jason-unknown**

**Hazel-unknown**

**Frank-unknown**

**Leo-unknown**

**Nico-unknown**

**Thalia-unknown**

**If you have suggestion leave in comments or PM me, I have an idea for some of them but not all, if someone comes up with a really good suggestion I will give them a shout out. **

**I do not know when I plan to update this, if I every decided to set a specific date where it will be constantly updated like the first Wednesday of each month I will let you know. Other than that please review/comment till next time.**

**The King of Hades**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter, first I am going to answer a couple of questions. **

**Finwitch1, the idea was that unicorn's are symbols of purity and do not like being near anything impure, and the idea is that, only thing that is close being as pure as they are, are virgins.**

**Also shout out to you I like some of the ideas you had for the characters so you get cookies (::)(::)**

**Sadly I do not own PJ/HOO or HP, no matter how many devils I sell my soul to. So on to the story.**

**Chapter 2: The changes continue, and the quest is given**

Annabeth POV:

I awoke as I reached out for Percy, I find nothing, shocked I sit up and start scanning the room for any sign of him. Scared that he got kidnapped on me again, I shot out of bed and straight to the big house without even a second thought.

I burst down the door, and shouted at the top of my lungs

"CHIRON PERCY'S GONE!"

As I look around to see where Chiron is, I see Percy sitting down at the ping pong table, head down, covered head to toe, no skin showing. I release a breath, I didn't know I was holding, then proceeded to tackle Percy.

As I stand up off the floor I reach out my hand to help Percy up, but he doesn't reach up for the help. I try to look Percy in the face but he keeps looking away as if he is embarrassed. That's when I notice, that Percy is looking green, and SCALY. His lips were black, and when he started to give a nervous grin I saw that he had sharp shark like teeth.

"Seaweed brain what happened?"

He looks up at me and before he can answer, he starts laughing.

A little pissed, ok, very pissed, I screamed "SEAWEED BRAIN, WHAT THE HADES!"

Giggling he says "have… you…looked in a-a-a mirror."

Quickly I ran into the bathroom in the big house and looked in to the mirror, at first I didn't see anything different until I noticed that I had fur. FUR, except on my face. Walking back to Percy I sat beside him, I was about to wring him out foe not leaving any kind of note but I felt something wiggle under me.

Startled I grabbed it and yanked it, at the same time I felt a pain from the base of my spine, similar to when someone pulls your hair, I looked at what was in my hands to see it was a tail. More specifically my tail, I had a tail. Quickly I ran back to the bathroom to give myself a more through look over. Then I realized something, I looked like the sphinx I met in the labyrinth. More accurately I looked like what her daughter might look like, if she (the sphinx) mated with a human.

Once more I returned to the meeting room where Percy sat by the Ping-Pong table, and sat next to him, this time making sure I didn't sit on my tail. Percy was still giggling, and I shot him a death glare, that only made him laugh harder.

Chiron came into the meeting room, in full centaur glory, his hair ruffled as if he was just woken up, and he had a shirt that said "I left my other pajamas in the stables."

Quickly want the answer right away I asked "what in the name of Hades is going on."

Chiron looked at us for second, like he was contemplating what to say, but all he said was "let's wait for the others to get here"

Percy's POV:

Once Chiron said to wait, I knew that Annabeth and I weren't going to be the only one that had some significant changes, and hopefully the others will be just as bad.

Chiron told us to wait in the meeting room and he would gather the rest after breakfast, without thinking I said "what about us? What are we supposed to eat?"

Annabeth without missing a beat replies "really you're covered in scales, and I am covered in fur and have a tail but all you can think about right now is food. Really Seaweed Brain."

I was about to reply when Annabeth shot me another death glare, effectively shutting me up. I hear a chuckle and turn to see Chiron with a smirk on his face he then says "don't worry Percy I will bring you something back to eat, but for now I think it best that you and Annabeth stay here so you don't scare the newer campers. Once I gather the rest I will explain why this has happened to you." Whit that he left to change, a few seconds later he was leaving for the dining pavilion.

I turn to Annabeth and give her my lopsided grin, she instantly glares back at me, then I give her my baby-seal eyes which I know she can't resist. Slowly her stoic (yes I know big words) face melted and she began to smile. Quickly I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and say "you know I would never leave you, and if she tries one of her plots again, then she would have several gods mad at her."

With that a small smile proceeds to spread across her face and then she snuggles into my chest, and we waited in silence waiting for Chiron's return.

* * *

><p>Forever later, ok a maybe an hour and a half later but having ADHD and want an explanation makes time move really slow, of course Annabeth helped but it still took forever. Chiron came back followed by Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. I should explain, Frank and Hazel were visiting since Frank was a Praetor and wanted to increase diplomatic relations between the two camps. And Leo came back about a week after the battle with mother earth. He landed in the middle of a capture the flag game on Fetus, in full dragon glory and had Calypso with him. Of course as soon as his feet hit the ground he was tackled by the all the girls from the Seven, and all the guys slapped him on the back.<p>

Quickly the rest of the Seven looked at me and Annabeth, and Leo, with his trade mark grin, that now looked even more impish if possible said "Well looks like the two lovebirds weren't having fun time after all." With that comment he proceeded to be hit by Piper and Hazel, get a death glare from me and Annabeth, Jason and Frank rolled their eyes, and Nico just sulked in the corner not even paying attention.

Chiron clears his throat to get all of our attentions and says "I know you all want an explanation, especially you Annabeth, so after much insisting from Hecate the gods have decided to send you all on another quest."

Hazel's POV:

As soon as the last word left Chiron's mouth everyone looked to Percy and Annabeth waiting to see their reaction. Soon it was so quiet I could swear we could hear a fly break wind. Then all of Tartarus broke loose, in a split second both Annabeth and Percy were screaming at Chiron in ancient Greek so fast that I couldn't understand. Yes while on the Argo II, we taught each other our language but me, Frank and Jason still had a hard time understand Percy and Annabeth when they spoke this fast.

From the look on Nico's and Chiron's faces, what they were saying was not pretty, after a few minutes of yelling on Percy's and Annabeth's part Chiron continued.

"Do not worry, this quest is easy, it does not require a prophecy. Now as I was saying Hecate needs your help. Have you ever heard of Wizards?"

Annabeth was the first to speak "You mean mortals who are blessed by Hecate." More a statement then a question.

Chiron continued "Yes, these wizards need our help, my friend and a son of Hecate needs our help protecting a boy named Harry Potter, against an evil Dark wizard and his followers, who has recently been revived"

Before Chiron continued Nico cut him off "You mean Tom Riddle, who likes to call himself Lord Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, they have been causing my father mountains of paper work."

Soon Leo started howling with laughter in between breathes he said "lord moldyshorts?" **(A/N yes I know it is over used) **Soon everyone was laughing, even Annabeth and Percy who asked "what would Thanatos taste like, and does he even know their called that?" Nico being the only one not laughing seemed unamused.

Chiron stomped his hooves to try and get this meeting back on track. "As I was saying, my friend, who is the headmaster of a wizarding school needs your help."

Annabeth asks his name

Sighing Chiron says "His name is Albus Dumbledore."

Once again another fit of laughter breaks out. After a few minutes, once the laughter dies down to giggling and a few burst from Leo, Chiron continues "Professor Dumbledore, has asked his mother to for help protecting Harry, since their Ministry, or government" seeing the confused face on Percy "Refuses to believe the dark wizard is back and don't believe Harry is in any danger. For this quest you will be blessed by Hecate so you can do magic and seem like normal wizards to an extent."

Annabeth quickly interjected (seriously I think she is starting to wear-off on all of us) "But Chiron that doesn't explain what happened to me and Percy."

Chiron quickly replied "I was just getting to that, to help hide some of you stranger abilities, and hopefully keep monsters away, Hecate convinced the gods to transform you to into be part different creatures. As you can see Percy became part Merman, and Annabeth became part sphinx, the rest of you will be transforming later, the extent of the transformation is based on how strong an aura you give off and how much godly power you have. Since you and Percy have the extremely overwhelming auras and attract a lot of monsters, you two were changed first. Now for the rest of you Piper you will become part Veela, Nico part vampire, Hazel you will be part dark elf, Leo part imp, Frank part Leshy, which is like a shapeshifting wood spirit, Jason you will be part hippogriff. Thalia will also be joining you and she will be part Lunar elf. Now this school is in England, and you all will be flying."

This time Percy cut in "WHAT, no no no no no, Uncle Zeus promised that the next time I traveled in his territory he would blast me out of the sky, and I was only luck on the Argo II because he was having split personality problem."

Chiron reassuring said "I have spoken to Zeus and said he would not blast any of you out of the sky, any way you won't be traveling by plane, neither will Nico or Hazel they will be shadow traveling, and Percy your dad thinks you are ready to learn how to storm travel, and if you can get the hang of it you might be able to take Annabeth with you. Now you all will be leaving Friday after lunch until then once you transform you will not be leaving the big house, Annabeth and Percy your room is on the second floor the door with the owl carrying a trident. The rest of you go and pack and bring your stuff here."

As we all started to get up to leave Chiron turned to Annabeth and Percy and in a low voice hoping no one would hear "Now to discuss the other thing"

**That is it for chapter 2, sorry for the wait and coping out on the others transformations, I just want to start getting to the other part of the story.**

**So the standings are:**

**Percy-Merperson**

**Annabeth-Sphinx**

**Piper-Veela**

**Jason-Hippogriff**

**Hazel-Dark elf**

**Frank-Leshy (a forest spirit that can shapeshift into different animals and plants)**

**Leo-Imp**

**Nico-Vampire**

**Thalia-Lunar Elf**

**Does anyone have any idea what Chiron wants to discuss with Percabeth? If so post in reviews.**

**Next chapter will be the Percy Jackson crew going to England, meeting the wizards and getting supplies. **

**If anyone has any suggestions, or something they liked to see don't hesitate to put it in the reviews or PM me. Until next time **

**The King of Hades**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next installment of Half-breeds at Hogwarts. The explanation of storm-travel took longer than I thought and them meeting the trio and getting supplies will have to be next chapter I might do it from one of the golden Trio's POV, if there is one you prefer let me know. If you have any suggestions for wands, or familiars please let me know.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter three: Storm-travel**

Percy POV.

I woke up in our room in the big house, it was just four walls that were painted a mixture of sea-green and gray. The bed seemed out of place it was a four posted bed, with what seemed to be red curtain that we can draw back. **(A/N wonder why) **

I got up and wandered down to the meeting room, on the Ping-Pong table was two plates of blue pancakes and a note which read:

_Thalia and Nico will be the next to join you, followed by Jason and Piper, then Frank and Hazel, and lastly Leo. We will start your storm-travel training after breakfast after Thalia arrives._

_-Chiron_

_P.S. You can use the fire place to sacrifice._

I took my plate over to the fireplace and scrapped some of my pancakes into the fire saying a silent prayer to my father. I then plopped down at the Ping-Pong table and started to eat, less than a minute later Annabeth was down stairs, scrapped some of her food into the fire and then sat next to me to eat.

After we ate Chiron, came into the meeting room and turned to us with a sad look in his eyes. We knew that he didn't want to send us on this quest but our parents agreed and we had no choice in the matter. So here we were waiting for him to say something, after a few more moments of silenced he said "Today we will start your training for Storm-travel, I have cleared the sword fighting arena for practice, also you two will be learning to manipulate the mist, not as strong as Hazel can but more powerful than most Demigods. So let's head out."

As he turned tail (hehehe) and left I said "How are we supposed to get their without anyone noticing?"

He said "That is your first lesson, the mist in itself is like a living organism," My face twisted into an expression of pure confusion. Annabeth said "it is alive Seaweed Brain"

"Oh, so do I have to ask it nicely to hide my image?"

"Not necessarily, it's like riding a Pegasus, it has a mind of its own and will want to go one way, but you must steer it another. The hardest part is trying to grab hold of it. Each person does their own thing, Thalia snaps, Hazel places her hands out in front of her, when I trained Achilles he would clap. You have to do something to draw everyone's attention, while also distracting them."

"So how would I do that?"

"Really Seaweed brain, how much kelp is in between your ears? I mean really you already have something that works, how obtuse can you be?"

"Obtuse? What does that mean?"

"Oblivious, Seaweed brain, Obtuse means Oblivious, seriously what do I see in you."

With that I gave her my biggest lopsided grin, "I know you love me." Then all of sudden I felt a weird tingle run up my spine and imagined how stupid I looked. Annabeth gasped and as I looked down it was hard to see myself. I looked almost like I used to but my image would shimmer back to the green scaled skin, then back to my normal beach tanned skin.

"See seaweed brain, your stupid lopsided grin draws attention while distracts everyone, its perfect, I mean seriously why do I even try, you have enough power to topple Olympus, but I bet you wouldn't even be able to complete any quest without my help."

As she continued to rant her image began to shimmer, between her sphinx mix form, and her normal form. I gave her a lopsided grin and said "I know what you do to manipulate the mist, you start giving lectures." Annabeth blushed at my words, and became quiet.

We heard a cough from the door, we forgot that Chiron was there, he had a knowing grin then said "once you feel your control of the mist just imagine what you want the mortals to see then rest is done by the mist. Let's head to the arena to start the storm-travel training."

We stood in the deserted arena, Chiron beckoned me forward "Storm-travel is like shadow-travel, you just have to imagine were you want to go. You travel along the water vapor in the air, but unlike shadows, water vapor isn't as in high concentration so you have to bring them together, as such a storm forms. You must then step into the storm, and imagine where you want to go. We'll start with creating the storm."

I gave him a lopsided grin, and used the same power that I used to douse Hyperion, and summoned a hurricane. Annabeth, rolled her eyes, and Chiron seemed to remember that I could do this. I felt the storm start to get out of my control so I let it go. Exhausted I stumbled over to the bleachers, I laid down on the bench and looked over to Chiron, who has rubbing his eyes like this was going to take a while.

He walked over and said "Ok, next time try and use less power and concentrate it into a cyclone, step into the cyclone and imagine where you want to go."

After a couple minutes I got up and imagined a cyclone appearing in the middle of the arena, after a few minutes the wind whipped. I opened my eyes and looked up a funnel of clouds formed into a twister and touch down in the center of the arena. Unlike the hurricane I didn't feel this sapping all my strength at once, I nervously inched forward and stepped into the twister. I closed my eyes and imagined myself at my mom's and Paul's apartment I felt a tug in my gut then I felt myself launch into the air. Now I know how Dorothy felt when her house was picked up by the tornado. I felt that I was spinning faster than a top. I felt myself be launched forward and collapsed onto the floor, I looked around and saw that I was in my mom's and Paul's living room, I also noticed that it looked like a storm blew through the room (oops). My mom came into the room and dropped the plate she had in her hands. I gave her my lopsided grin and imagined the room back to normal, the look of shock on her face turned to anger. "Perseus Jackson, I may not be able to see through the mist as easy as I used to, but it doesn't mean that you can use to hide the mess you made. Now tell me what's going on."

I gave her a quick explanation on what was going on, before she could even ask I also explained storm-travel and how I got here and caused the mess. She said that I was lucky because she just finished a batch of blue cookies, ran into the kitchen and came out with a Tupperware bin filled with her famous blue cookies and handed them to me. I told her to step back and imagined a smaller twister in the center of the room. Quickly it formed and I stepped into it and then imagined myself back at camp in the training arena. I felt myself thrown into the air and spun faster than I could even comprehend and again thrown forward and landed on the ground at the arena. Lucky I still had the blue cookies, almost instantly I opened them and began shoving them into my mouth.

A few seconds later a hand reached in and pulled out a blue cookie, I look up and see Annabeth slowly eating one of the cookies with a grin on her face. She turned to Chiron smiled and said "Told you he'd go to his mom's."

I gave her a lopsided grin, and manipulated the mist around us so we could head back to the big house, when we walk in I see Thalia and Nico sitting at the Ping-Pong table. Nico if at all possible seems paler than normal, I mean he looks like he doesn't even have any blood at all. His features seem sharper and he has two sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. He looked more dead than normal if possible, I stifled a laugh at how stupid looked. Then I looked over to Thalia she also looked pale, but not deathly pale like Nico, she looked like she was radiating moonlight. She also had softer features, she still had the ageless look to her and was looking miffed. She kept grumbling about not being with her hunters, going on a quest with a kelp brain. We coughed and they looked at us, then Thalia fell on the floor laughing.

In gasping breath she said "I knew Kelp head was obsessed with fish… but I never thought he would turn into one."

Annabeth quickly tackled her in a hug, and then told her everything that Chiron told us the other day, she paled at the mention of planes. But started laughing when Annabeth told her what we were turning into.

Chiron came in and explained that Thalia's room had a bow notched with arrow on it, and Nico's had a skull. He also said that everyone should be ready in a couple of days and that we would be heading to England on Friday before capture the flag, until then I would practice storm-traveling, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth were welcome to watch and join me so I can practice taking other people with me.

**That is the end of Chapter 3, hopefully I can get the rest of the people's transformations and trip to Gringots and getting the Familiars and their wands. If not just the Familiars, all suggestions all welcome. **

**So the standings are:**

**Percy-Merperson**

**Annabeth-Sphinx**

**Piper-Veela**

**Jason-Hippogriff**

**Hazel-Dark elf**

**Frank-Leshy (a forest spirit that can shapeshift into different animals and plants)**

**Leo-Imp**

**Nico-Vampire**

**Thalia-Lunar Elf**

**To those who are curious what Chiron told Annabeth and Percy it won't be revealed until much later so you can keep guessing. Till next time**

**The King of Hades**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter, the golden trio will meet the HOO, we will also see everyone's transformation. They will also start getting school supplies, I will try to get to their wands but I have no idea how far I will get if not you can continue to give suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either HP or PJO or HOO, even if I pray to my dark lord and savior Cthulhu.**

Harry's POV:

I was sitting in the room I shared with Ron at Grimmauld place **(A/N sorry if I missed spelled that) **my hearing was tomorrow morning. We were having lunch when the Hogwarts letters came, as usual it was saying we were invited for our next year at Hogwarts, there was a new DADA professor, supply list. As we were about to get back to our respective lunch another Hogwarts owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Mrs. Weasley.

She opened it read it over quickly while Fred and George were bugging her to find out what the letter said. After a few moments she handed it off to Mr. Weasley, I watched his eyes run down the letter, then he said "It seems Dumbledore has requested that we host some exchange students, this year until they go to Hogwarts and over the holidays. They should arrive different times tomorrow, they also ask for us to help them get supplies. What do you think dear?"

Mrs. Weasley thought hard for a moment, then replied "Of course dear, it would be lovely, I have to go shopping to get more food." With that she ran out of the room to go to the market to get more food. Hermione asked "Where are they from, what school do they go to, what kind of classes do they take, will they be sorted, what year are they in..." Before she could ask any more questions Mr. Weasley cut her off "They are from America, they go to a school called Mt. Olympus school of Magic, I don't know much about their classes, yes they will be sorted, they will join you Harry and Ron in fifth year, and according to the letter there is one more thing I should tell you." Mr. Weasley seemed to ponder if he should tell us the next part but continued "According to Dumbledore they are all half-breeds, but they shouldn't be taken lightly. They are all extremely powerful, he said that even the youngest of them can take down several seventh years single handily."

"Bloody hell, how are they that strong?" Mr. Weasley read the letter again "Dumbledore says that at Mt Olympus they were taught to master a certain type of magic based on certain talents that they possess, but the students that they are sending" Quickly skimming the letter he added "he also says that because of their lineage they have special abilities so they didn't have to use wands, so while they are here they also have to get wands. He also wants you to help them get the rest of their supplies."

Hermione seemed to want to ask more questions, she had the look in her eyes that she wanted to know more. So Mr. Weasley handed her the letter before she started asking more questions and headed to the fireplace to floo back to the ministry, she read it over quickly, gasped read it again. She explained what it said, it basically said:

They were half-breeds; a merman, sphinx, veela, hippogriff, dark elf, leshy (ask Hermione to explain later), imp, lunar elf, and a vampire.

They were extremely powerful

They were of Greek decent

They have religious belief were they have to burn food (Ron flipped out at this one, saying wasting perfectly good food)

If Mrs. & Mr. Weasley agreed they would be arriving different times tomorrow

And that they got permission from their ministry and ours to travel by different means (whatever that meant?)

Mrs. Weasley came back in with several bags, and yelled at us to help her put them away. We got up to the front door to help her after we helped her, Hermione, Ron and I went to our (Ron and mine) to discuss the exchange students. Mainly who we wanted to teach DADA, we got it down to Remus, Tonks, and some witch who was voted sexiest witch of the year by WWM or Witch Weekly Magazine. With much insistence from Ron, who proceed to be slapped by Hermione while she tried to explain how impractical that would be and everyone would fail their OWLS. That's how we pretty much spent the night.

The next morning Mr. Weasley woke me up and took me to my Trail, I would have been convicted and the Wizengamot would have broken my wand. If Dumbledore didn't come in and save the day I would have lost the best part of my life. Before Mr. Weasley took me back to Grimmauld place Dumbledore came up to us whispered something to Mr. Weasley and handed him several letters and walked off. I was a little upset that Dumbledore didn't even seem to notice I was right there and completely ignored.

I arrived back at Grimmauld place and no exchange were here yet so Ron, Hermione and I sat in the parlor room and played exploding snaps.

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon, when Mrs. Weasley ushered us out to the hall to welcome the first Americans that would arrive. The door bursts open and Dumbledore was standing, and for some reason the air smelled of ozone and had the feeling lightening would strike. Behind him were about four teenagers.

The one in the front had an aura of leadership around him, and seemed to have be radiating the ozone scent. He was tall, muscular, had clean cut blond hair, and electric blue eyes, what was strange was that he had a beak, a ruffle of feathers coming out from around his next. His hands looked like a cross between normal hands and an eagles talons. He strangle made me think of a hippogriff. Next to him was a girl who looked fairly normal, she had golden blonde hair, she had the same air around her that Fleur had, she must be the veela. I looked over to Ron who started to make googly eyes at her, she seemed to shoot daggers at him and stepped closer to the Hippogriff boy. They must be dating. Next was a girl with short black spiky hair, and the same electric blue eyes as the first boy, she was pale, not like sick or deathly but as if her skin was made of moonlight. She had soft features, and an ageless look to her, her ears also a slight point to them. And the last was a short boy, with curly brown hair he looked more Mexican than Greek, his skin had a red tinge to it. He also had pointed ears not the same kind that the pale girl had, hers seemed more round, his went straight back to a point, they were long, he also had a tail a long thin tail. And for some reason the air around him seemed to shimmer, like the air above a hot oven.

The blonde boy stepped forward and said "Hi I am Jason part hippogriff, this is my girlfriend Piper veela," gesturing to the veela girl, next he pointed to the pale girl "That's my sister Thalia lunar elf, and lastly red boy is Leo imp." As he finished the entire room got dark and the shadows seemed to converge in the center and rise up. Not like up the walls, but to create a 3D image, that formed into three standing images, as the shadows receded three more people were standing where the shadows were.

The first was deathly pale, like he was the living dead, had pointed teeth like fangs, black hair, and black eyes. He radiated death. The next was a girl who had dark gray skin almost black, white hair, and black eyes. Next was a boy who was big and beefy, he looked like he could easily beat Crab and Goyle in a fight. Parts of his body looked like they were trees.

The hippogriff bo- I mean Jason spoke "The deathly pale boy is my cousin Nico, part vampire, don't ask, don't know. Next to him is his sister Hazel, dark elf, and tree boy is Frank, part Leshy. Forest spirit that can shapeshift into animals."

Dumbledore spoke up "all that leaves is Percy and Annabeth." As those words left his lips a cyclone appeared in the center of the room. Not a small cyclone, but a full blown cyclone. Clouds were actually forming above it a storm was actually happening in the middle of the parlor. Not a calm summer day's storm, or a thunder storm. But a storm that was meant to cause pure destruction, the storm seemed to pick up a bit. Then as quickly as it formed it dissipated and in the center of the destruction stood a boy and a girl.

The boy had wind swept raven hair, sea green eyes, his skin was green and scaly, his lips were black and he had shark teeth. The girl had blonde princess curls and it seemed to have fur that stopped right below her neck, her hands looked like a mix between normal hands and lion's paws/claws and she had a lion's tail. The boy gave a lop-sided grin he said "sorry about that I am Percy, merman, and this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Sorry about the destruction, it's kind of out of my control when I storm-travel."

Hermione was the first one to talk, "How did you guys get here, I mean there is a Fidelus charm on the house?"

"I'll answer that." We all turned to Dumbledore, "their headmaster is a very old friend of mine, I would trust him with my life, and he trust them, so I gave them the location. The reason being is doing 9 extremely powerful glamour charms for extremely long flight might cause some muggles to notice us. And since some of them have means of travels besides apperating it was decided to allow them to travel with that means."

"Thank you Professor," Mrs. Weasley said "but since it late I think it is time for you all to go off to bed; Thalia, Hazel and Piper will be staying with Hermione and my daughter Ginny. While Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo will be staying with Harry and my son Ron."

"What about Percy and Annabeth?" Hermione asked.

"Well, according to their previous headmaster, in the American's war which just ended. These two were captured and tortured, the only thing keeping them same was each other. They have gotten PTSD, from those weeks, and will have nightmares about those times. The only thing that will help abate these nightmares, and wake one up before there magical powers get out of control is each other. You can ask their friends." Dumbledore explained.

We turned to their friends, Nico was about to falling asleep, muttering something about great power and great naps. Jason was the one who answered "Yeah, Annabeth woke up all of… school with her screaming and Percy was the only one that could quiet and wake her up. While Percy's power went out of control, it would lash out to anyone who tried to get near, this one girl Clarisse was blasted clear into the lake. The only person it wouldn't attack was Annabeth, in fact it would actually try and protect her. When Clarisse got out of the lake she started yelling at Annabeth swing her… wand around like she was going to attack Annabeth. They were by the lake, as soon as it was pointed at Annabeth, the lake reached out and made a bubble around Annabeth to protect her and the same times, tendrils shot out and attacked Clarisse. It took a week for the council to agree to let them sleep together."

Hermione looked stunned, that someone that young had that much power, Ginny looked dumbfounded, Ron had his mouth wide open, Dumbledore, Mrs. & Mr. Weasley looked like they already knew this, I realized that my mouth was wide open. The other exchange students weren't even paying attention most of them were falling asleep, Nico and Percy were actually already asleep. Fred and George had the look in their eyes that they had a prank in mind, they slowly snuck up behind Percy.

The floor creaked, and faster than seemed possible both Fred and George were on their backs, Percy had flipped both of them like they were nothing and had a foot on each of theirs chest.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and said "I would recommend not trying to prank those two, as you can now see, or feel in Fred's and George's case, they have highly refined reflexes, from battles they fought. So please be careful, I don't want to have to explain to your parents why any of you will be spending time in the hospital wing." With that he gave a small smile, and left.

I turned to see what the exchanges students were doing, Annabeth and Percy were following Mrs. Weasley to their room. Nico was sleeping in the corner, the rest were talking. This was going to be a long weekend.

**End of Chapter four.**

**I know I didn't get to the supplies but this chapter took lot longer than I expected. Sorry, but I promise that next chapter will be them in Gringotts. So I am still open to any suggestions for wands, and familiars. **

**Till next time **

**The King of Hades**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Gringotts we go at least.**

**I know this is a lot earlier than the time it takes me to post but it is a gift. So review, comment, follow and favorites are appreciated. **

**Please leave reviews on what you would like to see in this story. Any and all reviews are welcome.**

**I do not own PJO, HOO, HP (witty sarcastic comment about how I wish I did.)**

Harry POV

It was Saturday morning, Mrs. Weasley banged on the door "Harry, Ron time to get up we have to get to Diagon Alley to get all you supplies." I turned to Ron to see him still asleep, I went over to wake him up. After a while I finally got him up, and we made our way down stairs.

All the exchange students were at the table except the two that came from the cyclone, I think their names were Annabeth and Percy. Ron noticing this literally asks "Where the bloody hell are the other two?'

The hippogriff boy I think it was Jason replies "They must be still sleeping, after what happened they don't get much, so we let them sleep when they get a nightmare less night."

"It's nice to have a restful night, and not wake up screaming or crying." A voice said, I turned to the door and there stood the two exchange students from the cyclone. They looked like they were tossing and turning all night, they both had dark circles under their eyes.

They came and joined us at the table, they both took their food scraped some into fire then came back and sit down. A little bit later Mrs. Weasley came in and ushered us to the fire place to Floo to Diagon alley.

"So have any of you Floo'ed before?" Mrs. Weasley asked, my thought was five of them, got here without apperating, flooing or using a port key why would they need to floo. Ron asked the question I was thinking.

"Well, the way we travel takes a lot of power and energy, and tires us out a lot, where we will almost fall asleep when we arrive. So we prefer different means of travel." Answered Percy.

"Well we will have Fred and George, show you how it's done." Mrs. Weasley said, handing them the pot with the Floo powder in it. Fred, I think, stepped into the fireplace threw the floo powder and said "Diagon Alley." And then a green fire exploded and no one was standing there.

I turned to the exchange students all of them had a surprise look on their face, except for the imp boy Leo. He looked like he just saw the best way to travel, and then he voiced his opinion "That was totally wicked!"

Jason said "really Leo the Incredibles?"

Leo gave a huge impish grin ran forward grabbed some floo powder and ran into the fireplace. He threw it to the ground and screamed "DIAGON ALLEY!" Then the fire exploded much bigger then I have seen it. The other exchange students rubbed their foreheads like they were dealing with a five year old, which they pretty much were.

We all took our turn, last to go would be Mrs. Weasley to make sure we all did the right thing. Once we were all out in the Leakey Caldron. As we stepped in to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley said "Ok dears, I will pick up your books, it should take a while to get them for all of you. Ron, Harry Hermione please take them to Gringots, Eylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's, Ollivanders, and then meet me in Flourish and Bolts to pay for your books."

With that she headed off to the book store, while we headed to Gringots. As we entered the bank, all the exchange students got into a defensive position as if half expecting the goblins to attack, but awhile were no attack happened they visibly relaxed. We walked up to the first free teller whose name was Bogrod. He simply said "Keys?"

Ron and I placed our keys on the counter the exchange students looked to Percy, who was fumbling around checking his pockets. He looked kind of like Hagrid the first time I came here, finally he pulled out a letter and a key. Not like ours it was actually glowing and looked like it was made out of bronze.

Bogrod took our keys and opened the letter, after reading over it he looked shocked, then looked at us and said "Vaults 687, Vault 937 **(I don't know the Weasley family's actual vault #)** and Vault 001. That vault hasn't been opened in over a millennia." With that we followed Bogrod and left Hermione to exchange some muggle money to buy her supplies.

Of course we went to mine and Ron's vault first, after we headed to Vault 001. We took the railing to the end, we got out and headed down a hall away and as we turned the corner in front of us stood a giant albino dragon. Bogrod reached for noise makers but instead Percy stepped forward and the dragon roared in his face, Percy glared. It was scary, I looked to the other exchange students. And they were whispering that this was nothing compared to what he gave some Stoll twins.

I turned expecting to see a flame broiled Percy, but the dragon was backing away it looked scared. With that Percy turned to us and gave a lopsided grin, and asked "So are we going?"

Ron and I had our mouths hanging wide open and Bogord was bug-eyed. But he quickly regained his composure and walked forward past the now cowering dragon, we followed quickly behind.

A little ways past the dragon we turned another corner and right in front of us was a giant golden double doors. Etched on the doors were scenes from what looked like body builders fighting monsters, the blonde girl noticing our confusion said "It's scenes from Greek mythology," Pointing to a panel with a man fighting a women with snake hair. "Perseus slaying Medusa," pointing at another with someone fighting bull dude "Theseus fight the Minotaur," pointing to another panel with a boy who kind of looked like Percy standing in front of an army "Perseus defending Mt. Olympus during the second titan war." Finally she pointed to a picture of flying warship, with seven people who looked like some of the exchange students and the guy who looked like Percy was one of them "The seven who defeated Gaea."

I never heard of the last two, but I remember the others from muggle stories. Then Bogord handed the key to Percy who walked up to the door, I noticed there was no key hole. He placed his hand on the door, and the images played out, the first Perseus decapitated medusa, Theseus stabbed the Minotaur, the second Perseus raising his sword in the air and charging with the army following, and the warship sailing off into the distance. And the door opened

When he opened the door it lead to a giant room, it looked like a throne room, giant marble columns supported the ceiling, marble floor. In a giant U-shape was 13 doors, the one in the center looked like it was made from lightening, the one to its right was a pure gold and held the image of a swan and intertwined rings. To the left of the lightening doors was a hole shaped door but instead of the a door was a waterfall, not the same one they use to stop people from using charms that we passed through earlier. No this one looked like if you tried to pass under it you would be crushed by the force of it. There were other doors, one that looked pink, and had hearts all around it, one that was red and looked like it was made out of weapons, one made of a thicket of grape vines. Another that had words carved into them and a small table in front, a door with a forge in front of it, a door that shone like the sun, a door with several axes with no handles lined up in front of it and a bow, one made of poppies, one that looked like it was made from letters, and packages. And lastly a door that looked like it was made from pure shadows and darkness.

The exchange students were discussing who should go first, it was decided that Thalia would. She walked up to the door with the bow and axes, and muttered something about Odysseus' challenge. She picked up the bow and strung it with no problem notched an arrow and shot easily going through all the axes handle holes and struck the door. It opened and revealed a room that was stacked with galleons, sickles, knuts, and another coin that looks bigger than a regular galleon and pure gold, along the walls were animal heads, like a hunter showing off their trophies. Thalia went in filled her bags with coins and left.

Next up was Leo, he went to the door with the forge, he placed his hand on the door, smiled like he knew how the mechanics behind the door worked. He turned to the forge, and started working within seconds he had what looked like a remote to open a garage door, he clicked it and the door opened. Yet again there were stacks of Galleons, sickles, knuts and the other coins, inside was also a lift you would see in an auto shop. He filled his bag and left.

Then Frank stepped up to the door that was made of weapons, a boar formed and charged at him, Frank transformed into a bigger boar and charged when the two boars collided the Frank-boar plowed through the other one turning it to dust. He turned back and all the weapons that made the door pulled away, inside besides the money was what looked like a fully stocked armory, filled with swords, spears, shields, and even guns.

Jason walked up to the lightening door held out his hands and the lightning struck him instead of being turned into a burnt crisp, he was standing perfectly fine. The room was filled with money more than others so far, and released the scent of ozone. Jason filled his bag with money and left, he turned around and lightning shot out of his hands and recreated the door.

Piper stepped up to the pink door with hearts, and said "Will you please open for me?" from some reason I had the urge to open up about myself and my history. But I was caught off guard when the door seemed to open at her command. The room filled with the smell of perfume, and inside was of course mountains of coins, and rows of dresses, skirts and other clothing. She filled her bag and left.

Hazel and Nico stepped up to the door of pure shadows, Nico lifted one hand, and the shadows receded, the inside was dark only lit by torches with a strange green fire. Along with the coins were mountains of gems, raw gold and other precious stones and metals. When Hazel stepped in all the metal seemed to react to her presence and looked like they were going to fly towards her. Nico and Hazel filled their bags and left. Nico turned around and lifted his hands and the shadows reappeared and created the door.

Annabeth walked over to the table, and two armies appeared. Annabeth gave a smirk and started commanding one of the armies, and fought the other army. The other army seemed to try and anticipate the next move Annabeth was going to make. But not only did Annabeth expect this but she was actually twelve steps ahead of them. She annihilated them, in the end there was nothing left of her opponent's army. And her army had no deaths, several wounded but no one died, she gave a smirk like it was nothing. The door opened and the door opened and the inside looked like a giant library the walls were lined with books and scrolls. She went in filled her bag with coins, and grabbed a couple of books and scrolls and left.

Lastly was Percy he walked up to the waterfall and gave a smirk, snapped and his fingers and the waterfall split. The room looked like it belong in Atlantis, the room had marble green walls, and had an ocean scent to it the same one Percy had. The room was filled with more coins, and treasures you'd see in a sunken ship, Percy walked in picked up a note that was on the stand read it, sighed, filled his bad with coins. After that he walked over to a chest that was sealed shut and had a lock on it made out of the same material as the key he had earlier. He placed the key in the locket and it clicked open. Percy pulled out what looked like a two necklaces one was sea green and had a green trident. Next was a gold chain with a silver gray owl, he also slipped a velvet box into his pocket but I don't think anyone else noticed. As he walked out he snapped his fingers and the waterfall recon verged.

He walked over Annabeth put the owl necklace around her neck and whispered "a gift from me and my dad." He continued in some other language that sound faintly like Greek but older. Then he placed the sea green trident around his neck and turned to us gave another lopsided grin and asked "So what's next?" And with that we left Gringots.

I have to tell Hermione about what we saw and see what she thinks.

**So that's it for now. Badass Percy scaring a magic dragon.**

**Reason it didn't scare him or attack them, is because it is not a monster from Tartarus it is an actual dragon. And being threw Tartarus Percy knew this and just scared it into submission.**

**So like I said I am welcome to suggestions for familiars and wand, cores, and woods. **

**Until next time.**

**The King of Hades**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's the next part, where they get their familiars and wands hope you enjoy.**

**As all ways I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP, even in my dreams**

**So let's go.**

Hermione's POV **(surprise)**

I didn't believe what Harry and Ron were saying, door made out of shadows, one made out of lightening, one that was a waterfall. But then again we were wizards, so it is possible. It did take a while for them to get back. The first thing Ron said was "Bloody hell, Hermione you won't believe the exchange students' vaults, it had more gold than the rest of Gringotts."

The I decided to go talk to Annabeth she seemed the most like me, so I went up to her and asked "What is your school like?" She replied "It concentrates on survival, we learn to protect ourselves from the first time we walk through the doors."

"Where is it?"

"Due to the nature in America with the tradition of Witch hunting, and high concentration of witch hunters the less people know, the better."

"What houses do you think you will get into?"

"Houses?"

"Ravenclaw, the smart, Hufflepuff, the loyal, Gryffindor, the brave, and Slytherin, the cunning." I noticed that I said "Slytherin" with a lot of venom.

"I don't know, I just hope Percy and I are in the same house."

I was really curious to why she and Percy had to sleep in the same bed so I asked. "So, why do you and Percy have to stay in the same room?"

She suddenly turned pale, even paler than Nico, and he was part Vampire, but before she can answer we reached Eylops Owl Emporium. She looked relieved and walked in.

An old witch walked over to us and with a big smile said "so how can I help you dearies?" Percy reached into his pocket, pulled out several letters, shuffled through them and handed one to the witch.

The old witch looked confused, but took the letter, opened it, read it, and then her face lit up. I swore that her eyes looked like Galleons. She hurried to the back and brought in several cages.

She said "Whose Thalia?" Thalia stepped forward, then she continued "Per request of your… mother" Why did she sound so unsure about that? "You are getting a quail." **(A/N, it is said that quails are a possible sacred bird of Artemis.)** Then she handed Thalia a cage with the most beautiful, quail. Each feather shone like it was bathed in moon light.

"Next is Jason, your father requested you get an Eagle." Then she handed Jason, the most powerful, and beautiful bald eagle. Its beak was the most startling yellow, its feathers looked like snow, and it eyes looked like eyes of a warrior. The same eyes Jason and Percy had, but not as battle ridden.

"Leo, your father requested a crane." And with that she handed him a crane, it had a red patch on its head that looked like hot metal. The rest was white, with splash of black that made it look like it worked with cars.

"Piper, your mother requested a Dove." She handed Piper a dove, no words could describe how beautiful it is. Its feathers shown like diamonds, it began to sing, and its voice silenced the entire shop. Everyone looked visibly enthralled, and calmed hanging on each note.

"Annabeth, your mother requested a specific type of owl known as a Great Gray Owl." Annabeth visibly smiled as she took a giant gray owl, its eyes seemed to hold the same twinkle that an old wise man like Dumbledore has, it looked at us as if it was trying to find the easiest way to take you down. The feathers were the same startling gray as Annabeth's eyes, each feather was a different shade that Annabeth's eyes held when she was thinking.

"Frank your requested a vulture." She handed Frank a vulture with a look a look in its eyes that it wouldn't hesitate to pick your body clean if you died, it actually looked like it would kill you itself just to eat.

Nico, Hazel, your father requested for you guys to get a Raven." Nico and Hazel each picked up a raven so black that it seemed to blend into shadows, I swear that if it flew at night no one can spot it.

"Lastly Percy, your father provided this for you." She pulled out what looked like miniature Pegasus, as big as an owl. It was the same sea-green that Percy's eyes became whenever he looked at Annabeth. Percy's eyes glazed over and the expressions on his face seemed that he was having a conversation with the horse.

As we walked out I asked "So what are you guys going to name them?"

Jason answered first "Tonitrua, or Latin for thunder." As he said that thunder could be heard in the distance and he smiled.

Thalia said "Kynigos, or Greek for huntress."

Frank said "Bellum, or Latin for war."

Piper said "Eros, or Greek for love."

Hazel said "Gemma, Latin for jewel"

Leo said "Fotia, or fire in Greek"

Nico said "Nekrós, Greek for dead"

Annabeth said "Sofia, or wisdom in Greek"

Lastly Percy said "Nero, or Greek for water"

Ron said "How do you guys accept Hogwarts to allow you guys to take those animals in, they only allow, Toads, Cats, and Owls."

Annabeth answered with a twinkle in her eyes and said "that has been arranged by our parents."

As Annabeth finished we reached Olivander's, when we stepped the familiar old wizard came out and said something in another language. "Γεια σας ημίθεων, η μητέρα μου μου είπε να σας περιμένει. Το όνομά μου είναι Olivander γιος της Αθηνάς, ευλογημένη της Εκάτης, γύρισε αθάνατο να κάνει μαγικά ραβδιά για μαγικού κόσμου." **(Hello Demigods, my mother told me to be expecting you. My name is Olivander son of Athena, blessed of Hecate, turned immortal to make wands for the wizarding world) **the exchange students seemed to smile.

Olivander noticed the confusion on my, Harry's, and Ron's face and said "Dumbledore told me about them and how their first language is Greek, so I decided to introduce myself in their maternal tongue." Noticing the satisfied look on our faces he continued "Now then let's get you your wands."

On the desk there was nine boxes, the strange thing was none of them were like the standard Olivander wand box. They were different colors, and none of them had his name written in a fancy script writing. They went in this order, black, pink, red, red and orange, silver, gold, another black, a gray and a green.

Olivander then said "Your parents had me make these specifically for you." Picking up the first one he said "Hazel, 9 and a half inches willow, with a heart of diamond dust. Good for the summoning charm" He handed her the first black box, and told her to take it out and give it a wave. She took out her wand, it was a pale gray, and the handle was encrusted with all the jewels of the earth.

She did, and the room seemed to light up as if it was filled with jewels.

"Piper, 10 and a half inches apple wood, heart of a scared dove feather. Extremely good for Charms"

Piper took out her wand, the wand was carved with roses, up and down the entire wand, she gave her wand a wave and the room filled with the scent of roses.

"Frank, 9 inches wood from an ancient war ship, heart of bogart hair. Great for Transfiguration" Frank's wand, was carved with different animal footprints. He gave it a wave and the sound of a drum beat filled the room.

"Leo, 11 inches wood from a tree from Pompeii, heart of lava. Good for jinxes" I was bewildered as in how he had a core of lava. His wand was engraved with the image of fire. He swung it, like a maniac, and the room smelt of burning coal, and hot iron.

"Thalia, 11 and a half inches wood from cypress, heart of a golden-horned deer. Extremely good for hexes and curses" Her wand was engraved, with an image of a bow and arrow. She gave it a wave, and the room smelled like a forest.

"Jason, 12 inches a wand of Imperial Gold, heart of lightning from a very powerful lightning bolt. Great for Defensive charms" Jason took out a wand that was pure gold and seemed to radiate power it was carved with the images of lightning bolts. He gave his wand a wave, and the room seemed to fill with the smell of ozone.

"Nico, 12 inches a wand of Stygain iron, a core of pure darkness, from the darkest shadow. Great for dark magic and necromancy" His wand was pure black, but had a sheen that made it look like it was made of metal. The wand unlike the others didn't have any carvings but the pummel (part below it) was shaped like a skull. He gave it a wave, the room darkened and sounds of moans filled the room. Nico looked like that was normal noise for him, he was the only one that didn't seem scared.

"Annabeth, 12 and a half inches wand of Celeste bronze. Core of pages of the book of knowledge wrapped around the feather of a sacred owl. Great for any type of magic" Annabeth's wand was pure bronze, it was engraved with phrases of all languages one saying "Even muscle will bow down to wisdom." She gave it a wave, and the room filled with a smell that I knew all too well, the smell of a library, of books. Annabeth smiled at the smell.

"Lastly, Perseus," Percy looked upset that he said his full name "your wand was extremely difficult to make, I actually needed to ask the woman who taught me for help." He gave the exchange students a knowing look "13 inches, a handle of Atlantean steel, a shaft of an alloy made from Celeste bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygain iron. A core made with a feather from your Pegasus, crushed coral of the oldest coral bed in existence, all wrapped in leather from the greatest Greek hero." Percy pulled out a wand, the handle looked like someone took sea water and turned it into metal, it was engraved with waves. The shaft looked like it was mainly made out of the same thing Annabeth's is, but with swirls of the same material that Nico's and Jason's wands were made out of. It radiated pure power, more so than Jason's, I could feel waves of magic roll off it, like waves crashing on the shore.

Percy gave his wand a wave and the smell of the ocean filled the room, and an ocean breeze blew through the room.

The exchange students paid for their wands and we went to get their robes. That took a bit, and again the witch mentioned their parents. So there robes weren't like normal Hogwarts robes, Jason's had slits in the back. Percy's and Annabeth's were a mixture of gray and sea green. Hazel and Nico's were pure black like their ravens. Thalia's had sets of silver in it. The witch Leo's was fire proof. Pipers had splashes of pink. Frank's was the closest to normal.

As we headed to meet Mrs. Weasley I noticed the exchange students were getting weird looks, that's when I remembered that they weren't full humans. But that didn't seem to bother them, it actually looked like they were used to being stared at strangely and it didn't bother them. I guess they were used to it being whatever they were.

I was still curious about their parents and their influence so I was about to ask what was up with their parents, I was going to easy into it by asking about their family. But Ron being the git he is just blurted out "So what the bloody hell is this thing with your parents? How the hell can they get you approved for familiars besides cats, toads, and owls? How do they have so much influence?"

Percy gave a mischievous grin and said "Our parents are extremely powerful, and if people are wise its best not to upset them."

That seemed to quell my concerns about… whatever I was wondering. What was I curious about? We walked into Flourish and Bolts, and paid for all our books and left for the burrow. We were going to head to Hogwarts on Monday. I can't wait to get back to school, and I still can't believe the wands and familiars they got, I wonder how they got Dumbledore to approve of them?

**That's it for this chapter. Next is the train ride, and maybe sorting. If you want to see something or have a suggestion just put it into the reviews. Percy used the mist to make it seem like Dumbledore approved of their request for specific familiars. **

**Until next time.**

**The King of Hades**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I have been busy.**

**So we'll get to the train at least no promises about getting further.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own PJO, HOO or HP, even if I dream I do**

**Now let's begin.**

Ron's POV:

Sunday was a lazy day, Harry, Jason, Frank and I, cleared the garden of Gnomes. Leo and Nico, along with Fred and George were sent to clean the house. I feel like having Leo and the twins together isn't such a great idea. Thalia, Hazel, Piper and Ginny were helping mum prepare lunch and do other house work. Strangely Percy and Annabeth had to go with dad to the ministry. They didn't tell us why not even their friends.

It was dinner time when dad got back, but Percy and Annabeth weren't with him, so I voiced my opinion. "Where are the other two, Percy and Annabeth?"

"They had a meeting with the wizamagot **(sorry about spelling)** and it is still going on, Dumbledore is with them and will take them back here."

It was late before they got back, Dumbledore looked worried, and the two seemed to have a faraway look in their eyes. They went over to their friends whispered something in that strange language, all the friends had a mixture of scared and worried looks on their faces. Then Percy and Annabeth left, I didn't seem them at all that night.

**The next day.**

**Still Ron POV:**

I fell out of bed, literally Harry pushed me out of bed. He said "Ron get up we have to get up now if you want to eat breakfast." I headed down stairs to see all the exchange students eating breakfast Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the corner.

Mum said "We have 20 minutes before the cars get here, so bring your trunks down and we will head down."

The exchange students got up, Percy and Annabeth still sat in the corner as if they didn't hear anything. Mum had a worried look, before shooing Harry, Ginny, Hermione and me to get our trunks, of course due to the lack of upper body strength, Harry and I push our trunks down the stairs.

What I say next scared me, Percy was carrying not only his but someone else's trunk down, not pushing them like I did. But had them over a shoulder he didn't show any signs of struggle with the heavy trunks.

I didn't register what I said until after I said which was "Bloody hell, how are you that strong."

He looked at me his black lips, curled into a mischievous grin and said "Due to the high concentration of witch hunters, who will attack you, we not only trained magically but physically, just in case we can't use magic."

The cars arrived about 15 minutes later, Hermione asked a question that I didn't think of. "How are we supposed to get to the train without the muggles noticing?"

Annabeth answered, "Our Headmaster taught us a very basic spell that allows us to hide our presence, while Piper doesn't have to worry about it."

With that I noticed Annabeth's image shimmer and she no longer looked like a sphinx, she looked relatively normal, no fur and no tail. But for some reason I couldn't focus on her. Percy gave a lopsided grin, and his image also shimmered. His skin looked tan like he spent all his time by the beach. Jason no longer looked like a bird, to put it simply they all looked normal **(A/N I didn't want to do a full explanation)** I stood mouth wide open at the display of wandless magic, but then I noticed that Leo was putting a spray bottle in his belt. So it must have been a potion that they had to apply.

We got to King's Cross and headed straight to platform 9 & ¾, when mum told them that they had to run into a wall they looked at her like she was a crazy woman. Of course mum made me go first so I ran through the barrier and was on the Platform. The next to follow me was, Hermione, followed, by Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Hazel. Somehow Percy and Annabeth got through it together. After everyone else got through we headed to the train.

Annabeth POV

When I got into the station, I was amazed not only by the architecture but I was still amazed, at how mortals were able to hide a secret from the other mortals. We followed Harry onto the train, he said that Ron and Hermione had something called Perfect duties, whatever that was, and Ginny went to see her friends.

Harry took us to the last car, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo and Jason all got into one compartment while, Percy, Harry and I got into another. We sat around in an awkward silence for a bit.

Then Hermione and Ron busted in looking dejected, Ron said "Guess who the new Slytherin Perfects are?"

Harry looked miffed like he knew the answer, but still allowed Ron to say who they were "The git Draco, and Pansy."

Percy voiced what I was thinking "Who is Draco, and why is he a git."

Harry Responded "Draco is a spoiled little brat, who thinks that any problem can be solved by running to his daddy for help."

As Harry finished the door opened slammed open, and in the door way stood a pale, blonde boy, who looked like a twig compared to Percy. He had this evil grin that said, "I am better than you." He proceed to say "Well looky here, we have the mud-blood, the blood traitor, potty, and two half-breeds."

I looked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and saw them holding back some anger, Percy at first looked confused, I whispered into his ears "he just insulated Hermione by saying she is less then him, Ron, by saying he is a traitor to his kind, Harry's is kind of oblivious, and he said we are sub-human."

Then a look of anger overcame his face and I held him down, so that he didn't kill this mortal. But he said "well at least I don't have to run to my dad to solve all my problems."

The pale boy looked confident and said "my dad said that half-breeds, are coming, and said that you are all powerful. I bet that the ministry just said that so we leave you alone. But I bet you can't even do a simply levitation spell."

Percy replied "How would you know, I bet you can't even do magic, I think your daddy has to do everything for you. I think that you just hide behind your daddy, because you can't do anything yourself."

Ron and Harry were on the floor laughing, Hermione and I were trying to hide our giggles behind our hands. And Percy was just giving a lop-sided grin. The pale boy seemed to be stunned and didn't know what to say. Percy took this chance and said "Don't just stand there with your mouth wide open, you look like a fish out of water, trust me I know."

The pale boy huffed and stormed out, Ron said "that was bloody brilliant, how the hell you learned that."

Seriously what's with this boy and saying "bloody," yawning Percy replied "well I was I told that I always had a sharp tongue." Percy laid his head against the window and fell asleep. I laid down in his chest and promptly fell asleep. And that's how I spent my ride to Hogwarts.

**I know this isn't as good or as long as it normally is, I had serious writers block and I am writing this at 1 in the morning running on about 2 hours of sleep.**

**Well Persassy strikes again. **

**Please leave reviews and comments on what you would like to see.**

**Until next time.**

**King of Hades**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I'm Baaaacck (Creepy voice)**

**We last left our heroes on the Train to school I just noticed that I didn't have Thalia and Nico on the train.**

**Feeling bad I decided to make the train part longer.**

**They went with Percy, Annabeth, and Harry. And we just met Malfoy.**

**We will begin the sorting.**

**But First the almighty Disclaimer:**

**(Lawyerly voice, whatever that sounds like)**

**I don't own, or have the rights to HOO, PJO, HP. All rights are reserved for Rick R. J.K. Rowling.**

**So let's Begin:**

Nico (POV):

Watching Percy deal with that pale, blonde, scrawny, pasty kid was probably the most amusing part of this gods-forsaken train trip. I spent most of my time, listening to music, on the monster proof IPhones, the Hephaestus cabin made, they had help from the gods as a thanks.

We were rushing pass the country side, I swear I saw the cows of Apollo, what they were doing in England, Scotland? Where ever we were I do not know, all I know I was disturbed when the scrawny Percy, sorry I mean Harry Potter, shook me to get my attention.

Harry said "The girls are getting this compartment to change, let's go to the other to get into our robes."

Without a word I got up and followed him, last one out the door was Percy he was holding hands with Annabeth, like always, now that I have _told_ him how I feel, it is less awkward for me around him. I gave a small chuckle and moved into the next compartment.

As we were getting our robes out Harry asked "Jason, I've been meaning to ask, why does your robe have slits in the back?"

Before he could answer Percy cupped his mouth and whispered-yelled "Do the thing."

Jason replied "Only if you do your thing."

"Only if Frank does his thing also"

"Why am I getting involved?"

"Because it's funny"

"Leo if you are getting involved you have to do the thing also"

"OK, Super-sized McShizzle, will gladly do his thing"

"Leo, no one calls you that."

After arguing for a bit, they switched into Greek and Latin, and somewhere along the line I swore I heard Percy say something about Jason being part horse and having to listen to him. After what seemed like forever, I said "Why don't you all just do your thing so we can get changed."

"Ok but Jason is first."

"Really Percy, just for that you should go first"

Leo was jumping up and down with his hand in the air, like a little kid who knows the answer to a really hard question. "ooh, ooh, I'll go first." And with that he burst into flames a huge grin on his face.

Ron screamed and Harry was frozen in shock, and after a little bit Leo extinguished himself, Ron spoke "How in the world did you do that?"

"Well, I am part fire Imp, we are immune to fire, and some of us have a unique ability to actually set ourselves on fire." He said that with another very imp-like grin and proceeded to get change.

"Frank would you be so kind to go next? Hmmmm?" Percy said with the mischievous glint in his eye.

Frank seemed to release a big sigh, and with a pop, he turned into a gecko, and with another, a sugar monkey, and with another a bull dog, and with a final one he was back to normal.

Before Ron or Harry could ask Frank said "Leshy, are forest spirits, they can shapeshift into any animal or plant, being only part Leshy I can only do animals." With that he finished changing and left the compartment, more like or not to have some private moments with Hazel.

Jason went next, he already changed, scrunched his face up a bit, then wings burst from his back, the wings were a brown wings, the same brown that his eagle has. Of course with him stretching them out, he broke a couple of windows. And glass shattered everywhere, Harry takes out his wand waves it around and says "Repario" **(don't know if that right incantation, or spelling)**. All of a sudden all the glass floated back into place and healed itself.

Jason, scrunched his face again and the wings folded back into his body, and then he left, seconds later Leo and Frank were back. Leo giggling like a little girl.

Percy took a deep breath, closed his mouth, then his gills flew open, he opened his mouth and then a horrible sound permeated (damn it we are spending too much time with Annabeth) the compartment. He closed his mouth, then his gills and took a deep breath. Ron spoke first "that sounded just like the first clue from the tri-wizard tournament, what did you say?"

"That's for me to know, and hopefully none of you to find out." He said with his mischievous grin, and took off his shirt, as soon as his back was exposed, the room was so quiet I swear I could hear that pale kid, gloat about his dad from the other side of the train.

I knew a little about Percy's and Annabeth's time in Tartarus, but this spoke more about what they went through. His entire back was covered in scars, like whip marks, the discoloration on the scales made it pop even more. The scars were either a deep blood red, like a fresh cut, or a pale gray, like it has been there for years. But these scars shows that what Percy told us, wasn't even scratching the surface, and to be honest I didn't even want to know what they went through.

Ron being extremely stupid (I swear he is dumber than Percy) "How in the world did you get those scars?"

Percy froze for a second, and the look in his eyes showed that he was about to get a flashback. All the demigods recognized this look, Frank ran out of the room to probably get Annabeth. Leo being Leo, actually did something smart and said in a stereotypical teenage girl voice "Gosh Ron you just can't ask someone why they have scars."

Jason knowing what he was trying to do said "I know that is totally not Fetch, Ron."

Color came back into Percy's face and he seemed to break out of his vision and said "Jason Fetch is never going to be a thing."

I may have been from the 1940's, but I know that they were quoting "Mean Girls," one of Annabeth's favorite movies.

It was actually very good to get Percy to think of Annabeth and the movie they convinced Chiron to let us watch while we had that extra day before everyone's flight.

At that moment Annabeth came in followed by Frank, Hazel, Piper, Thalia, and Hermione. Percy gave his lop-sided grin and said "Annabeth I know I am irresistible but I don't think it's appropriate for us to do that here."

Annabeth face turned bright red, and she punched Percy in the arm. Hazel and Piper proceeded to slap him upside the head. Leo was rolling on the floor laughing, Jason was trying to hold in laughter. Thalia rolled her eyes, and punched Percy in the gut. Hermione has a weird uncomfortable look on her face, Ron and Harry were releasing a nervous laugh. And you guessed it Percy had his trouble-makers grin on.

Annabeth was about to march-out when Percy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. At first Annabeth looked like she was going to fight it, but then leaned in, and returned it with much fever. Piper did a small, very Aphrodite's, squeal and shoed us out of the room.

* * *

><p>A little later Percy and Annabeth came back into the compartment and sat down, Annabeth face still had a slight pink tinge to it, and Percy had an ear-to-ear grin.<p>

After another hour and a half, ride we arrived at a place called Hogsmeade, and there was a woman calling for 1st years and transfers, us demigods being the later walked over to her.

Harry followed and asked "Professor where is Hagrid?"

Who is Hagird, is he a friend of Harry's or something.

The woman, sorry professor answered "He is out doing business for Dumbledore, and no I don't know when he will be back."

And with that she continued to call for first years, seeing that all the transfers were standing right next to her.

As we headed out, I noticed all the 11 year olds were avoiding us like the plague, not one of them were within arms-reach. I mean I don't think even Jason could reach the closet one with his javelin.

I mean we look weird but seriously it's not like we bite, mortals. We reached the lake and Percy ran forward and was about to jump in like a five year old at the beach, but Annabeth caught him by the collar and was yelling at him about acting his age. Percy actually looked like a five year old being scolded by him mom, he had his hands behind his back, he wasn't looking her in the face, and was drawing symbols in the sand with his feet. The only awkward thing was Percy was taller than Annabeth, it was actually was kinda funny.

As the rest of us reached the lake, Leo, Thalia, Frank and Hazel got in one boat. Me, Jason, Piper and Annabeth in another and after much pleading Percy was going to swim. The professor said she would do an instant drying charm when we reached the dock.

Of course Percy stayed by our boat the entire time, at one point he had a puzzled look on his face, and dove down into the darkness of the lake. As we reached the dock Percy resurfaced, and said he got an invitation from the Mer-people to tour their city.

When he got of the water, the professor swung her wand, and Percy dried instantly, no one noticed he was dry when he got out. Sadly Annabeth did and slapped him up-side the head and called him a Seaweed Brain.

* * *

><p>Sorting Hat POV (surprise)<p>

My creators' teacher/mother for some of them, came to me today and told me that I will be sorting extremely powerful demigods, and to make sure that two named Annabeth and Percy get into the same house. And to let them know that I know who and what they are. So she told me to add a verse to my usual song/poem thing.

Before the feast Dumbledore, came into his office, and took me down from my perch, as he carried me down to the great hall he said "Well I believe that she has visited you correct?" He gave a small pause then continued "As she said sort them where ever they belong, but make sure Percy and Annabeth are in the same house, they need each other. And no matter what you do, do not go through their memories. DO NOT do it, the things they have seen shall not be brought up again, and is for no one else to know."

I do not understand how he expects me to sort them without looking in their memories, but I will do it if necessary.

I won't bore you with my normal song, I will just give you the new verse, and you guessed it, it was in Greek, it went like this "Δημιουργήθηκε από τον ιδρυτή του , που είχαν διδαχθεί από τη θεά της μαγείας , είμαι εδώ για να σας λύσουμε . Όσοι από εσάς είναι τα παιδιά της εξουσίας , σας καλωσορίζω στο σπίτι της μαγείας , και μην ανησυχείτε καθόλου οδηγός κατέχει ένα κερί στην εξουσία σας ." **(Created by the founders' who were taught by the goddess of magic, I am here to sort you. Those of you who are the children of power, I welcome you to the house of magic, and do not worry no wizard holds a candle to your power.)**

Of course I did the 1st years first, the only odd thing was there were less Hufflepuffs than normal and there were five Slytherins in a row. Next was the Demigods, first was the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo.

As I was placed on his head, I said "Hrmm, son of hades, ooo, your life has had lots of sorrow, but you continued for what you believe, that takes a lot of courage. But you are very cunning, more cunning then any wizard. Its either Slytherin or Gryffindor." He replied "which one has that pasty pale boy?"

"Oh you mean Malfoy, hrmm, with Malfoy you can become very powerful."

"Gryffindor, there is no one on Olympus that can make me be in the same house as that prick."

"So it will be," actually yelling the next part "GRYFFINDOR"

A wiry cheer could be heard from the Gryffindor table, the next two demigods weren't that hard, I didn't even need to go through their memories. Their names were Hazel and Frank, they both ended up in Hufflepuff. The Leo boy almost ended up in Ravenclaw but, after seeing all the "smart" decisions he has made, I put him in Gryffindor.

Jason and Piper were also kind of difficult, but I put them in Hufflepuff. Next was Thalia, like the first one she could've gone either Gryffindor or Slytherin, so I started going through her memories, the sadness she has seen, the choices she had made. I had no choice but to put her in Gryffindor.

Next was one of the two who I wasn't supposed to go through the memories of. As I started to go through her head I said "Hrrmmm, you are probably the smartest person whom I have sat upon, with Dumbledore coming in second. You could do well in Ravenclaw, you can also do extremely well in Slytherin, and even Gryffindor seems to be good for you. I guess I have to go through your memories"

"NO, NO, NO, NO,"

As I reached in I was drawn to a black pit, and as I looked through it I saw things that no one should ever see, a place where the air is acid, you have to drink fire, and the torture oh gods the torture.

I start screaming, "GET ME OFF HER HEAD, GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF, SHE HAS SEEN TO MUCH, GET ME OFF, SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH TOO MUCH, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, OK TO BE THROUGH WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH NO ONE CAN BE BRAVER."

The hall was dead silent, as she slowly got up, as McGonagall pulled me off her head, and she headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down to the other exchange students. It wasn't until after words that I noticed that in her memories someone was protecting her and trying to keep the worse things away from her. I would never want to go through that person's memories.

Lastly was the boy Percy, before I was put on his head I heard a voice I recognized as Lady Hecate say "I warned you not to look through her memories, and you disobeyed me and as punishment you must look through all of Percy's memories of Tartarus. And if you think Annabeth's were bad you have seen nothing yet."

McGonagall placed me on the boy's head, unlike the rest he could have gone into any house, and been more powerful than the entire history of the wizarding world put together. So as instructed I went into his memories, like the girls he had a black pit, but his was worlds bigger. Then it hit me, he was the one shielding her from the worse things in Tartarus, the things he's seen and done, would scar anyone in the world. But I felt myself being pulled into the pit, no matter how hard I try not to I am being pulled in.

There I saw it, the boy defending the girl, yelling at titans to do whatever they want to him if they left Annabeth alone. The things he went through to protect this girl is unimaginable, he almost killed a goddess by controlling the river of poison and almost drowning her. The fact that he could smile is a miracle, I screamed even louder than ever before

"GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF, HE HAS SEEN THINGS AND BEEN THROUGH WORSE THAN THE GIRL. _GET ME OFF."_

I was forcefully yanked off the kids head, but I still say the images of what he has gone through the pit, this was Hecate punishment, I couldn't stop seeing the horrors of the pit. I just screamed, I was seeing his moments, not the entire thing just moments. To think he spent at least two weeks in that place, he must be brave. In a voice barely audible I said "Gryffindor."

The entire hall was silent, I heard Hecate's voice that said "I decided to only show you some of his time, you have not seen the worse, and hopefully you will never give me reason to show you. Luckily you put them in the same house so that is punishment is enough." As she finished those words the world faded to black.

**That is all for this chapter.**

**I decided to extend the train part of the story. So PERCABETH moment yay.**

**I know it is very Percy, Annabeth orientated, I will try to have the next chapters not so them based. **

**Like always if you want to see a certain POV, or certain things happen let me know.**

**So I decided not to have them all in the same house so I can right multiple classes, so they aren't all in the same class.**

**Also Warning I will change some of what has happened in Tartarus, what it will be wait and find out.**

**Until Next Time**

**The King of Hades**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well we will continue from the feast, so let's see what happens.**

**I won't give anything away this chapter besides, that we will meet the pink toad, I mean professor Umbrigde. So before we go I must do the one thing I wish I didn't and that is the almighty disclaimer. **

**I do no own PJO, HOO, and/or HP series. **

**Well now that's done, let's get started.**

Draco's POV:

How could that half-breed talk to me like that, who did he think he is talking to me like that. Luckily fish-boy and none of those… things were put in the best house Slytherin. I mean, none of them are strong enough to be put in this house. They were probably be put into those houses, because they were too stupid for Ravenclaw, and were put in Gryffindor out of pity.

I mean they were probably weaker than the mud-blood Granger. I bet they can't even do the basic levitation charm we learned our first year. I don't think they can even brew the basic cure for boils I mean even Weasley was able to brew that one.

And bet the hat was screaming because how he saw how weak and hopeless they were.

So after they got seated, most of the students in the other houses scooted away from them, I mean how can I blame they, I wouldn't want to catch anything they have. I mean I probably got stupider just spending those few moments with them on the train.

Well of course Dumbledore did his speech saying "don't go in the forbidden forest," some other nonsense words, I mean I don't think any Slytherins were listening, we all think Snape would be a better headmaster than that old bat.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, and was about to let us eat, the new DADA professor cleared her throat. My father told me about her, she was a great woman, who was on the wizamgot and was one of the smart few that tried to expel Potty at his hearing. I think we, the Slytherins, are going to like her. She did her speech saying that she was here to make our lives better, and to properly teach us unlike some of our previous professors. I was thinking that we finally got a good professor, Slytherin was the only one that wasn't whispering about how the ministry was interfering, I think we were the only ones happy about this change.

Once she was finished, Dumbledore got back up and said two words that almost everyone was waiting for "Dig in"

As all ways the food appeared on the tables and everyone started to reach for their favorites, I looked over to see Ron pilling food up on his plate. I knew his family was poor, but he was acting like it was the first time he was fed this year. Which I wouldn't doubt, I bet they had to choose between food, and clothing.

The exchange students were the only ones not eating, they were looking around as if they were waiting for something, like they had a ritual they had to before they eat. The one that looked a lot like Potty looked towards the headmaster, who gave him a simple nod.

The boy, looked over to the dark-skinned girl who took out her wand and waved it in the center of the room. The earth cracked, and up popped a pure golden fire pit, then the imp-boy took out his wand, and gave it a wave. From the tip a small dragon made of green fire came out, it flew out of his wand around the hall, and dived into the pit. Where it proceeded to explode into more fire. Now the Great Hall has a fire pit with a roaring green fire.

They all got up and proceeded to dump some of their food into the fire before they went back down to eat. Once all of them were done the fish-boy took out his wand. It looked like a metal stick, that was mostly bronze, that had golden and some type of black metal thrown into it. The handle, looked like if someone took the sea and turned into metal.

With a smirk he gave his wand a wave, and a little bit of water from everyone's cup rose and floated in the air. It then proceed to take different shapes, shapes of all the fish in the sea. The fish swan around the room, as if we were underwater. They all came together and dove into the fire putting it out.

The dark-skinned girl waved her wand again, and the golden pit fell back into the ground, which healed itself as if this fiasco never happened.

The fish-boy seemed to look straight at me and gave a trouble-makers grin that said "who is the weak one now?"

The cat girl slapped him upside the head, and started whispering something to him, he gave a sheepish grin said something back, and all of his friends seemed to start laughing, and she rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. I noticed out of the rest of the exchange students, they ate almost nothing, I mean the pale boy who looked like he didn't eat anything was on his second plate. They seemed to only to push the food around, and picked at the vegetables, and fruits, had a small piece of meat, but nothing else. The other exchange students seemed to be eyeing them making sure those two ate.

But why should I care if two half-breeds drop dead because they don't eat. I mean they are no way as good as a Slytherin.

Umbridge POV:

I was flabbergasted, not only did Dumbledore allow _half-breeds _into this school, but he also allows them to have their wands, and freely use magic. Hogwarts is likely that I am here, it needs a lot of work, I mean how he could allow such creatures into this school. I better tell the minister about this.

I had to keep an eye on these students, and better make sure they don't do anything to try and over throw the ministry. I will make sure they don't do anything of the sort. I after all am here by the express word of the minister to make sure Hogwarts gets back to its formal glory. And I will do such with the ministry approved curriculum, and teach the theory of the spells, in a safe and controlled environment. I mean they will never have to do any of these spells in real life, we live in a perfectly safe world. No matter what Mr. Potter says he-who-must-not-be-named is not back and has been defeated a long time ago.

So there is harm that come to these, disgusting brats. Calm down Umbridge remember be sweet and kind, try and be nice. With that I put a smile on my face and continued to eat my meal like a proper witch. Not some uncultured swine, like those exchange students, I mean who were they sacrificing to the Greek Gods? **(A/N who have no idea lady) **

It is so barbaric to sacrifice your food, and all you do is burn it, it's not like they enjoy the smell. I must talk to Dumbledore about, I understand it is customary from they are from. But they are now in a civilized and cultured society and must act just. We must also take their wands, half-breeds aren't allowed to carry their wands around freely. They must either have written permission from the ministry, or be supervised by a ministry official while using one. Luckily for Hogwarts I am here, and I know just what to do in this situation.

In class tomorrow I will confiscate their wands, and they will only be allowed to use them while I am around. I smile even bigger yes that is what I will do, they even shouldn't be able to go here. So I will not make their time here any easier than it should be.

I should take their wands away right now, but as the minister has informed me I should be friend these students first, so I will not make a big fuss of it right now. I mean what will the students think of me if I make such a big deal out of something soo small.

Dumbledore POV:

I was surprised at the power that the demigods showed, not only did they do silent spells, I bet that they could have done all that wandless and without magic. They are doing what we asked and are trying to keep their cover, I am just hoping with that they don't but heads with Ms. Umbridge if they do then we will have a big problem. But I trust them, and Lady Hecate convinced their parents to mix them with mythical creature to help hide not only their scent but who they really are.

All I am worried about right now is keeping Harry and the students safe, that's why I called them in, and that is also why we didn't rig it so they all got into one house. By having them in different houses it should be easier for them to do so. I don't know what Voldemort is planning, or how he will strike but I am sure he will do that soon. So having the demigods here is a big help in protecting everyone. I just hope that nothing happens and this is just the break they deserve.

The only thing I am worried about for their sake is that the wizagmot didn't approve Percy and Annabeth staying together. From what Chiron has told me this can possibly worse than Voldemort attacking the school himself, not only does it post a potential threat to the students, it could possibly destroy the entire school, and the only ones left will be the demigods.

But Chiron assured me they won't let it get that bad, that their friends will do what they can to calm them down. And that they will disregard anything that will stop them from getting to each other.

Chiron told me of some of their adventures, and after hearing that Percy fell in to Tartarus for Annabeth, I knew that if anything were to happen to her while they were here. That the only thing here would either be a giant lake, a giant creator, or nothing, the entire area completely beat down by a storm.

Luckily as headmaster, if a potential danger arises that threatens the safety of the students I may do what is necessary to get rid of this threat, even if it goes against the ministry. The only thing is I will have to wait until something happens then I can get them a room together, I already have one set up.

But until then all I can do is wait.

I look over to the Gryffindor to see Percy and Annabeth, holding hands under the table, just enjoying being near each other. And I can't help but smile that is what Harry learned his first year and will hopefully continue to learn. The power of true love, love so pure that no powers on Olympus, earth, hades, Tartarus, or any power for the matter can break it.

As the feast winds down, I return to the podium to give a few last minute announcements.

"I hope you all are well fed, and I just have a couple last minute announcements before you can go off to bed." I hear several groans, and just give a small chuckle.

"First off, prefects please once I dismiss you, lead the first years back to the dorms, then please return back to the great hall."

I hear the Hufflepuff prefect speak up "why should we come back sir?"

"I was just getting to that, would the exchange students please stay after words, so I may have a word with you in private. Also, Have a…" I look towards Percy and give a sly grin and continue to say what Hermes told me to say "Goode year."

Percy lets out a chuckle and everyone but Annabeth looks confused at what I said, and just chock it up as another word I have made up.

After the hall clears all that is left is me and the exchange students, I turn to them and get straight to the point.

"What precautions do you guys have for if one of you have a nightmare?"

Nico answers "If Percy is having a nightmare I can get Annabeth, but normally if Annabeth is having a nightmare Thalia can get Percy."

I reply "I don't think that will work, the stairs leading to the dorms are enchanted to keep male students to go into the female dorms. And vice versa."

Next was Thalia "Don't worry we have a way, Nico can shadow travel, and worse comes to worse I can use some of my Huntress' skills."

I leave it to that because I trust them and I believe they have thought of everything, do to one being the daughter of Athena. I get to the next point that was worrying me.

"So how are explaining the scars, the SPQR marks, and the special skills?"

Jason answered "We will say that the ones with the tattoos got them of our own free will. As for the other two you should ask Percy or Annabeth."

Before I could ask Annabeth answered "We will explain that during one of the wars against _Witch Hunters, _Percy got caught by distracting them to protect younger witches. And they tried to get info out of him but he didn't break. As for the special skills we decided that our 'school' splits you up depending on what talents you have. And that we, due to our 'special' heritage, have a stronger magic for specific type of spells. For example Percy is great with anything liquid based, Jason, lighting, Leo Fire."

I had one more thing to say "Before I let you guys go to bed, I just want to let you know that my hands are currently tied with the sleeping arrangements. And I will continue to do everything in my powers to fix this. Now off to bed" I say as the doors open and the prefects come to show them to the dorms.

I have a few things before I go to bed myself, I had to IM Chiron, and Lady Hecate, to give progress update. I have to appeal to the wizmagot about their sleeping arrangements. And I have to continue to look into what Tom was planning.

**That is it for this chapter.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and welcome. **

**Next will probably be first night, and them getting schedules and maybe a class or two. **

**If there is something you want to see don't be afraid to ask or put up your opinion.**

**Until Next Time **

**The King of Hades**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here is the next chapter,**

**To answer a few questions that have been piling up:**

**1) Veelas are usually blonde**

**2) I have something planned for the ghost of Hogwarts and Nico**

**3) There is no set update day, I have a very erratic schedule so I try and update whenever I can**

**Also as a reminder on houses **

**Gryffindor: Nico, Thalia, Leo, Annabeth, Percy. **

**Hufflepuff: Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel**

**For now I am doing the best that I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have the rights to PJO, HOO, and HP. Even if I do blood sacrifices.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Jason POV:

After Dumbledore dismissed us the great halls' doors open, and standing there was the Hufflepuff prefect and the Gryffindor prefects, Ron and Hermione I believe. The Ravenclaw, and Slytherin prefects probably didn't come because none of us were in their houses, so they saw no need. I head to the boy with the yellow and purple tie, he seems a little short, pale, fat, and very athletic. The girl, was taller than the boy, had reddish hair, was lanky, and looked athletic, she must play quidditch that Ron and Harry always talk about. I decide to introduce my self

"Hi I am Jason, as you can probably see I am part hippogriff."

He responds "hi, I'm Dennis McGee, welcome to Hufflepuff."

The girl spoke next "Hi I'm Laura Miles, the other Hufflepuff prefect."

"Hi I am Frank, part Leshy," anticipating what he was going to say "Leshys are forest spirits that can transform into any animal or plant. Being only part Leshy I can only do animals."

"Hi I am Piper, part Veela." After she said this the boy started to eye her, so I wrapped an arm around her, he looked deflated _I wonder why?_

"Hi I am Hazel, part Dark elf" after she said this she gave Frank a kiss on the cheek, after noticing the boy was giving her the look also.

I feel bad for these wizards, they don't about Thalia's vow of maidenhood, and if they try flirting with her, well, what did Dumbledore call it the infirmary? The hospital area, wing whatever, will fill up faster than Percy devours his mother's blue cookies.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I say "Soo where are these dorms where we are supposed to stay?"

The boy pipes up "ohh right this way not too far actually."

He heads out the Great Hall, and we follow, we decided to fill the silence with small talk and we learn this:

Professor Sprout is the current head of Hufflepuff, it used be somebody named Quirrel, who was actually working for Voldemort.

Snape hates all Gryffindors.

Be careful of the stairs they like to move. Whatever that means.

Laura plays Quidditch.

The dorms are right by the kitchen.

We are in what I guess is the same hallway as the kitchen. The girl speaks up and says "The entrance to the common room is located "in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor", concealed behind a stack of barrels. In order to reveal the entrance, no password is required. Instead, one must tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead to the basement when crawled through. However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, the intruder will be doused in vinegar and barred access*"

I seem to understand what she is saying, but I feel I will need help getting in for the first couple of days.

The boy steps up to a pile of barrels and take out his wand and taps the middle barrel of the second to last row, in what seems like a specific pattern. The top of barrel swings open and shows that it leads down a hidden passage.

After crawling down the hidden passage, with much annoyance, it's a little snug, Frank just turned into a mouse and ran ahead. Lucky son of mars, he doesn't have to deal with the tight spaces, luckily it was relatively short path.

We find ourselves in a round and earthy and low-ceilinged room, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions. There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls*

There are more round doors which the girl explains leads to the actual dorm rooms, I head through the door to the right of the fireplace. And find myself in another earthy room, the beds have patched quilts on them. I look out one of the circular window and see all the stars in the sky, at this time I notice how late it is.

I lay down in one of the unoccupied beds, Frank takes the other. Before I fall asleep I send a prayer to Morpheus and his father Hypnosis that Annabeth and Percy get a night without nightmares. Hopefully if one does happen it will be Annabeth, I don't think that the castle will be able withstand nightmare Percy's powers.

I go to sleep not knowing how wrong I was.

Thalia POV:

Ron and Hermione leads up several staircases, and starts telling us about Hogwarts. I zone in and out for most of it so all I learn is:

Professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor

The staircases like to move on you.

Snape hates all Gryffindors.

And Harry is the Quidditch captain.

We reach a portrait of a fat lady, she turns to us and asks "Password?"

Hermione replies "Zeus, Hades, Poseidon."

We all visibly smile at the password, Hermione turns to us as the portrait swings open and says "The password changes, the new one is usually found either on your bed, or on the table over there." Pointing to a small table pushed up against the wall by a big window.

We step in through the port hole, and find ourselves in a cozy tower, the room is decorated in red and gold. There is a couple of overstuffed chairs and a sofa by the fire place. The fire is now just glowing embers, but it is still warm around the room. In the back of the room there is a two different stair wells.

Hermione says "The stairs on the right lead to the girls' dormitory, while the stairs on the left lead to the boys' dormitory." **(A/N don't know if this is right)**

Ron releasing a huge yawn says "Be careful the stairs to the girls' dorms are enchanted so if you" Looking towards Percy, Nico and Leo who was doing a whistle like he is trying not to act guilty "try to go up it turns into a slide. And according to what we heard on the train the same is said for the boys' stairs this year" And finishing he heads up the left stair case and disappears.

Now I know why Dumbledore wanted to know what plans we had if Percy or Annabeth have a nightmare.

Hermione speaks next "well we better head off bed, we have to get up early tomorrow to get our schedules and get to class on time, and allow for Ron to eat his fill."

And Hermione heads towards the girls' dorms, I look to everyone else, Nico is heading up to the boys' dorms looking worried. I know even though he doesn't _Love _Percy anymore, he still loves him like an older brother. Leo is following close behind, the sugar seems to finally wearing off him. I was a couple of minutes from tying him up and throwing him into the lake.

Percy is whispering something to Annabeth, I try not to listen in but I catch a few words, "love you," which I internally gag at and "as long as we're together," which I want to gag at, but can't because I know how much they mean to each other.

I hook arms with Annabeth and ask "How you holding up?"

"Ok, just don't want to be away from Percy right now, I am worried. What if one of us gets a nightmare?"

I respond trying to calm her down "Don't worry, if anything happens to Percy Nico will get us and if anything happens to you I will get Percy. And you know Chiron and every demigod that knows prays to Hypnosis and Morpheus to give you two a night off." I notice I am reassuring myself also.

We head into our room, there are two unclaimed beds, I let Annabeth take the one closer to the door while I take the one next to it. After we change into our PJs, I lay down and look over to Annabeth and see she is laying down but eyes wide open with worry. I close my eyes and send prayers to Hypnosis and Morpheus hoping more than anything that they at least get a dreamless night.

**Several Hours later**

I literally fall out of bed, not because I rolled out, but because the entire room is shaking. The beds are actually moving around the room. It's an earthquake and I can bet what the cause of it is, not even two seconds after I wake up Nico appears in the room and runs to the bed with a blonde ruff sticking out. He says two words "Percy" and "nightmare."

Not even a split second later all I see is a tail exit the room before the door shuts, I run out next, followed by Nico. As soon as his foot hits the first step the stairs turn into a slide, thanks to our training none of us fall, and we all slide down on our feet.

The common room is filled with students, I mean packed, as if every student but Percy was in here. I hear loud banging and look to where it is coming from. I see there is a hurricane outside, rain beating down on the window, it looks like the winds are picking up and might actually pick up a tree soon. The room starts to shake again, more violently than before, I can tell his nightmare is getting worse.

Annabeth tries to run up the stairs leading to the boys which turn into stairs, she slides down. As she gets up someone pushes her out of the way, almost throwing her to the ground to see what happened. That's when things go from bad to worse.

The window blasts inwards, glass flying everywhere, the tower starts to shake so violently that the walls start to crack. The wind whips in, and a cyclone forms around Annabeth trying to protect her. The tower continue to shake violently, I run towards the cyclone, before I reach it a stupid wizard takes out his wand and tries a spell on the cyclone. As soon as the light hits the cyclone, it flies around and hits the wizard who sent it. He seems to be stunned, as stiff as a board.

If that wasn't bad enough water instantly formed in the air, and turned into ice spears all pointing towards that student. Another student tried a different spell, he said something that sounded like "Reducto" then a blue light flew towards the cyclone blasting it away. What happened next made me feel bad for the kid, the wind picked up more and a giant cyclone flew in from the window picking the kid up and flinging him out the window.

At that moment the old witch I think her name was McGonagall, came in through the port hole, she ran to the window pulled out her wand and screamed "Arresto Momentum" **(this is the spell Dumbledore used on harry in his third year after being attacked by dementors during a Quidttich match)** The boy's fall slowed to where it looked like he was slowly sinking through water, when he reached the ground he ran straight towards the doors to the school.

McGonagall turned to the students and said "everyone will report to the great hall, so that we may assess the damage and see to the injured" As she continued to speak, the hurricane seemed to dissipate, and the tower stopped shaking. When the students started filing out Nico ran in and grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"I shadow traveled Annabeth to Percy when everyone was distracted by the kid flung out the window. She is with him now comforting him. I don't think it is a good idea to take this gamble again, we know the longer we keep them apart the more out of control his powers get. And this is almost as bad as the night before the gods finally decided to let them stay in the Poseidon cabin."

No one will forget that night for a while, there was at least four cyclones no matter where you looked, tidal after tidal wave was coming in from the sound. The earth wasn't only shaking it was cracking and water was shooting out the cracks like no tomorrow.

Nico shadow travels us into the boys' dorm to check on Annabeth and Percy, Leo is standing by the door to make sure no one heads back up. When we get there we see Annabeth slowly caressing Percy's back as he holds on to her as if he let go they would fall again. Annabeth kept whispering things like "We're out," "we're together," "everyone's safe." Percy sounds like he is crying, after a couple of moments his sobbing slows and he pulls back from Annabeth before wrapping her back in an even tighter hug.

Nico coughs to get their attention, which it does, and he says "I know this is a really bad moment for both of you, but we need to get down to the great hall before anyone notices we aren't there." He reaches out his hand which Percy takes, Annabeth puts a hand on his shoulder, still holding hands with Percy and I put mine on his head Leo grabs the back of his shirt. Then he shadow travels us just outside the great hall and we slip in with some other Gryffindors before anyone notices we weren't there.

As we sit at the Gryffindor table, Annabeth looks towards Percy with sad eyes, pulling him into a hug and continued to whisper in his ear. Probably to calm him down, I look towards the other tables, houses whatever to see how they fared. The Hufflepuffs look like they were buried and dug their way out, the Slytherins looked like they all jumped in the lake before coming in the hall. While the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors looked mostly unharmed.

**(At the same time)**

Jason POV

I woke up when I heard a loud bang, and saw a part of the ceiling on the floor. Instantly I run out to the common room to see if Piper and Hazel are ok. I get to the common room, and the entire room shakes, as more pieces of the ceiling fall to the ground.

Seconds later Hazel and Piper come from the door that leads to the girls' dorms, followed by more girls. The entire room shakes more violently then before and huge clumps of dirt fall on several students, Frank runs in next to me and as we all make eye contact we are all thinking the same thing "Percy."

The room starts to shake so violently that the walls floor and ceiling start to crack and crumble, Hazel shows strain on her face, understand that she is trying to use her powers to keep the earthquake Percy is causing from killing us all I yell "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

No one seems to argue as everyone rushes to the exit of the common room to the corridor, as soon as everyone is out Piper and I run out followed by Frank carrying out Hazel, whose nose started to bleed from the strain from keeping everything collapsing. As soon as we leave she lets out a huge sigh, letting go not trying to hold the room up anymore. I look back and the entire room collapses, if anyone was inside there is no way on Olympus they would've survived. I finally understand what Annabeth says Percy is the possibly the strongest Demigod ever, he didn't just inherit water powers from his dad. He inherited power over everything his dad rules over, water, horses, earthquakes, storms, ice, boats, he can even control lighting and winds to a certain extent. Annabeth said he can also control poisons, which he did in Tartarus, this just proves the point to never, NEVER cross Percy, or threaten to hurt Annabeth EVER.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a short woman who says "Everyone to the Great Hall now!" Everyone was covered head to toe in dirt. Hazel turned towards to me and said "I couldn't hold it back anymore, the more I held it back the harder it pushed. It felt like I was holding up the entire castle."

Frank hands her a small square of ambrosia, which she eats gratefully and color returns to her face, as her nose stops bleeding. We head straight to the Great Hall, we are the first ones there next is the green house, Slytherins I think, and they looked soaked. Next came in the blue colored house, Ravenclaw, at the same time as the red one. I search through the kids who seemed to be from the red house to look for Annabeth and Percy, I see them slipped unnoticed into the crowd of people. How they can be so sneaking while looking like a sore thumb I have no idea. They sit at the Gryffindor table, Percy hugs Annabeth tightly as she strokes his hair.

Nico, Thalia, and Leo sends death glares to anyone that stares, scaring them to look away, I don't know which one is scarier, Thalia's or Nico's. Leo is wait out of his league if he is trying to compete with them.

Dumbledore steps up to the podium and says "SILENCE" his voice booms across the hall, probably enhanced by magic.

**That is it for this chapter, longer than normal wow.**

***Taken from Pottermore**

**For the next chapter I am probably do a Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. Should I do an actual character or OC. Please let me know.**

**As all ways all reviews are welcome, if you want me to add something please let me know in the reviews or PM me.**

**Until next time **

**The King of Hades**


	11. Chapter 11

**For Breaking 100 reviews, I will try update two chapters now instead of one.**

**So we will see what the Slytherins and Ravenclaws went through the first night**

**Note Ravenclaw will be done through as an OC, because I had a hard time trying to write in either Luna's or Cho's POV.**

**Note any names given, besides actual characters, are created from a random Name Generator**

**So before we start we need the disclaimer, now where did I put my copyrights, **

**Wait I don't own PJO, HOO, and HP, so I don't own there copyrights.**

**NOOOOOOOO**

Gerald Lewis POV

It was my first year at Hogwarts, and I was really excited to be here. My older brother was in Hufflepuff, and my sister is also. I kind of wanted to be in there also, but alas I got Ravenclaw, I saw it coming. Unlike my brother and sister I loved reading, anything actually I already, book of spells grade 3. And I am a first year.

Well since I am in Ravenclaw, I now know that I am smart, hey sometimes it feels good to be reaffirmed that you are smarter than your siblings. My mom was a Ravenclaw and Dad was a Hufflepuff, she will be so proud to finally have another Ravenclaw in the family. My dad is a half-blood, while my mom is muggle born.

I followed the female prefect up to the dorms, she explained what the school was like; the moving staircases, each professor, and the classes.

She explained that to get into the Ravenclaw common room, you had to answer a question, we followed her to the west side of the castle, up a tower. We continued on till we were on the 5th floor I think. We stopped at a door with no knob, or keyhole, only a bronze eagle knocker.

The prefect walked up the knocker, and the eagle turned to him and said "A fisherman says 'What we caught, we threw away; what we didn't catch, we kept. What did we keep?*'"

The prefect rubs his chin contemplating for a moment before answering "Lice"

The eagle doesn't respond but the door opens up, and reveals a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. There were also a bunch of bookcases in the common room, I knew I would spend a lot of time in the common room, reading one of these books if not something from the library.

The prefect points to towards the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and says "The entrance to the dorms are besides the statue, boys on the left, girls on the right. If a boy tries to enter the girl's dorm, without permission, the door will not open, same goes for the girls. Now since classes start tomorrow, and we should get up early so we can be the first to get our schedules, I recommend getting to sleep now instead of later."

And with that he headed to the door on the left of the statue and walked in, off to bed. I couldn't wait for classes to start so I followed suit. Once past the door, there were more doors with Roman Numerals on them, Being a first year I head to the one with the Roman numeral I, or one, on it.

When I get inside I see several four posted beds, with silver and blue bed spreads, and drapes for privacy. I go over to the bed with my trunk in front of it, pull out my pajamas, and quickly changed. Do my nightly rituals, you know, brush teeth, set clothes out for next day, check over any assignments, and anything else I need to do before I go to bed.

I lay down, and allow the soft whip of the winds lull me to sleep. Wanting tomorrow to arrive so that I can start my first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I was woken up from a mixture of screaming, shaking, and the sound of a horrible storm raging outside. I through on my slippers and run to the common room and find several other Ravenclaws already there. The room starts to shake violently, and I don't mean like fall on your ass violent, I mean destroy the castle by destroying the foundation violent. The winds outside seemed to pick up, and the room seemed to shake for a good couple of minutes. I hear a loud crash and see that one of the windows have been blown in. The shaking continues and the walls begin to crack, it looks like the tower is falling apart.<p>

I look outside to see the storm is actually a hurricane, not a small, medium or large one, this one seems unnatural. I believe only someone with god-like abilities could of conjured or even created such a storm. What scares me is that I see a cyclone blast into one of the towers. I don't mean it rammed in, I mean it literally, like a hand reached in and flung a student out the window. At the same time Professor Flitwick, bust through the door. How a man soo small could make such a loud entrance I had to know.

But I was too distracted by the student flung out of a tower, until I see him start to slow down in his decent down to what I thought was inevitable death. I think that was the Arresto Momentum charm, the same charm that is used on quaffles so they fall slower, and players don't get hurt diving for them. Once the boy lands, rather roughly but softly on the ground, he jumps up and runs to the nearest door to get inside.

I turn to Professor Flitwick as he says "Everyone to the Great Hall now, Dumbledore has the situation under control."

If Dumbledore has the situation under control, I do not want to know what would have happened if he wasn't here.

We followed Flitwick and the prefects down to the great hall, when we get there, we see the Slytherins soaked, the Hufflepuffs encased in dirt, and the Gryffindors, like us seem mostly unharmed, except the one flung out the window who is soaked. The hall breaks into noise of people trying to figure out what is happening. I look around and notice the exchange students who creep me out.

I mean, they looked kind of creepy. One was scaly with black lips and sharp teeth, which looked like they were meant to rip through flesh. Another was covered in fur, had paw like hands, and had a tail. There was the one that looked reddish, with very pointy ears and a thin wire like tail. There was the girl that also had pointy ears, but with more of a round to them, and looked like she bathed in moonlight. There was a pale boy, who looked like death warmed over and sharp k-9s. A boy who looked like he was made of tree parts, like a transfiguration experiment gone wrong. There was another boy who had a beak, feathers, and if the rumors are true wings. The other two seemed the most normal, one had dark skin, I mean almost black, and white hair. While the other, also had dark skin, but what seemed like Indian, but different, and choppy blonde hair. They just don't seem natural, I know weird coming from a wizard, but even by wizard standards they are strange.

But the scaly boy, pale boy, red boy, and moon girl seem to be missing. The others notice to, but don't seemed worried I continue to look around but don't see the others, I think they are relieved that the storm has lightened up and that the castle has stopped shaking. When I look back at them, they seem to all be staring at one particular point, and have a mixture of worried and relieved looks on their faces. I follow their gazes and sitting at the Gryffindor table are the missing exchange students.

The scaly boy hugging on to the furry girl, as if he let go they would die, I mean seriously according to the ministry we have nothing to worry about. But my mom and dad don't agree and say I should still be weary, they believe Harry when he said you-know-who is back.

The two pale kids are giving such intense glares, that I am too scared to move, I mean if looks could kill everyone in the room would be dead. The red boy is also glaring but next to the other two he looks like a cute puppy trying to act tough.

I couldn't handle being under their intense glare, even if it wasn't directed at me, if it was I think I would have defecated myself. I try to distract myself by talking to some of the other Ravenclaw first years, but before I say anything a loud voice booms, definitely enhanced by magic, through the hall saying "SILENCE"

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

After Dumbledore dismissed us, I got to show the lucky few who can call themselves Slytherins to the dorms. I lead them down towards the Dungeons, I stopped in front of a wall, I turned to all the first years, seeing some that have potential to be my followers, and others who just don't belong.

I say "I am going to say this only once, the head of house is Professor Snape, to get into the common room you will have to say the password. The password will change every once in a while. The new password will be on the board in the common room. Now listen carefully because I am only going to say the password once."

I turn to the wall and say "Argentum , et Viridis" Or silver and green in Latin. As always the wall moves and reveals the common room.

Like always there is a slight green glow to the common room, from the window that exposes the lake, if you're unlucky you might see a hideous sea creature swim by. Why Hogwarts haven't gotten rid of those pesky, disgusting creatures in the lake I have no idea.

The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. Being my fifth year I am used to this.

Pansy turns to the new brats and says "The Common room extends to under the lake, the boys dorms are to the left and the girls are to the right. Now don't think of trying to go into the girls dorms, it is charmed so that if you try you get doused in lake water. Now you will get your schedules tomorrow from Professor Snape, so be on time to breakfast." With that she flings her hair over her shoulder and walks to her room.

I turn to the brats they are all bugged eyed and amazed at everything, I hope no mud-bloods ended up in this house. What am I saying? No mud-blood is good enough to get into this house, I would rather serve nine weeks detention than have a mud-blood in this prestigious house.

I walk over to the boy's room, and head to the door with five snakes etched into the door. When I get in I take the best bed, I mean the prefect should have the perfect bed. I change into my silver and green pajamas. I go to bed, I think I am going to enjoy this year especially since we have an actual decent DADA professor this year. I know that Umbridge and the Slytherins will get along swimmingly.

* * *

><p>I was awoken when I was knocked out of my bed, my father will hear about this and whoever is responsible will regret ever crossing Draco Malfoy.<p>

I look around and notice everyone is rushing to the common room, being prefect I rush forward and push everyone out of my way. As I step into the common room, the entire room shakes, the glass window between us and the lake cracks. Another vicious earthquake happens and along with the glass the walls crack. Water starts to pour in through the cracks in the window.

An even more violent shake happens and the glass brakes, water crashing into the common room, but instead of being swept away by the water and drowned, But the water seemed to have a mind of its own, and flew, I meant literally flew towards the ceiling. It smashed against the ceiling so hard that the room shook, water was flying everywhere. The water seemed to back up and rush forward again to break through the ceiling, like it was trying to get to something on an upper floor.

The door burst open, and Snape rushed in, in a loud voice, that still carried his venomous way of speaking he said "Everyone to the great hall right now."

As we all started to the exit, the water seemed to lose its power and fell on top of everyone, soaking everyone. My father will hear about this, Dumbledore will be kicked out of Hogwarts, maybe even have his wand broken for putting my life in danger. Snape yelled "OUT NOW"

Not wanting to be drowned I rushed out of the common room and up the stairs to the great hall. Once in there, Madame Pomfrey, was rushing around to make sure that no one is seriously injured. A couple of the other professors are going around and doing drying charms on the Slytherins, and cleaning charms on the Hufflepuffs.

I turn to Crabble and Goyle, and start telling them how I am going to tell my father about this and make sure someone takes responsibility for this. Maybe instead of blaming Dumbledore we can blame those disgusting half-breeds and rid this school of those disgusting creatures. But I doubt that would work since they don't have the power to even do a basic levitation charm. One of the easiest things we learn here at Hogwarts.

While discussing with Crabble and Goyle, Dumbledore's voice booms through the hall saying one works "SILENCE"

After everyone quiets down, and gives him their undivided attention, he continues, not as enhanced by magic "Now then, as to what has happened and what has caused it is still under investigation." He said it like he knew what caused it but doesn't want to share with us, I mean I am a prefect I have the right to know. Maybe Snape will tell me later, or I could get the new Professor tell me.

Being pulled out of my thoughts as Dumbledore continues "No one was injured, thank the gods" that was weird "For now, I would like the fifth, sixth and seventh years to go with the head of their houses to help clean and fix the dorms and common rooms. Except for the Slytherin house, only sixth and seventh years shall go." What did he not think we were good enough to do magic to fix our dorm rooms.

He waits for the groaning to stop before he continues "The reason being that the entire common room is under water, and I do not want Professor Snape having more students to worry about whether they did the bubble head charm correctly or not."

As the 5th, 6th, and 7th, years get up to leave Dumbledore coughs to signify he isn't done just yet. "Prefects shall stay here and help some of the Professors take care of the younger students. Now then, Percy would you mind helping Professor Snape clean out the Slytherin common room and deal with any mer-people, or any other sea-creature that could of gotten into the castle."

The scaly exchange monster looks up, he has a broken look in his eyes, but releases a sigh, and nods that he will do it. I scream out "What, why are you allowing this… Half-breed into a common room he doesn't belong to. I am pretty sure that the Slytherins and Professor Snape can handle the clean-up themselves. They don't need help from some American."

Dumbledore seemed to have an angry look in his eyes, but that was only there for a second. His eyes softened, and held the twinkle that he knew something we didn't. He then said "Mr. Malfoy, as regards to why I am sending Mr. Jackson, he is part Merman, so he has no need to do a charm to breath and underwater and help Professor Snape if there is any emergency. He will not be told the password and will just follow Professor Snape to the Slytherin common room. Also, he is fluent in Merperson and will be able to get them to get out of the common room if they showed up. And now for that outburst ten points from Slytherin."

I don't say anything after that because if I did, I know I would be in a lot more trouble than just losing points. I watch some students and professors file out of the Great hall, that cat girl ran up to talk to Dumbledore, and the fish-boy is following behind Snape talking to him. I run up to Warren Burns, a 6th year Slytherin and tell him to keep an eye on the _half-breed._

**That is it for this chapter, as I said earlier another one will be up as quickly as I can for breaking 100 reviews.**

**All names are taken from random name Generator. **

***Is a riddle that was given to/by Homer (Writer of the Odyssey)**

**All Common room descriptions are based off of either Pottermore, or the Harry Potter Wiki.**

**Until next time which will hopefully be soon.**

**The King of Hades.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the nest chapter that I promised.**

**As always I do not own HP, PJO, or HOO. **

**So let's just get on with the story.**

Percy POV

I really don't care what is happening, all that I care about at this moment is Annabeth. She is my world, my everything, I hold on to her even tight than when we were hanging off that ledge. I just don't want to let go, this was one of the worst nightmares, and I know it will only get worse. If they don't let us stay together soon there will be nothing left of the school at all.

I am shocked out of my daze when I hear Dumbledore ask me to go with Snape to help clean-up one of the dorms or something. I give him a slight nod yes, that I will, I just don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to go back and have another nightmare.

Before I get up the pale blonde boy, who I am now understanding why Ron called him a git, shouted "What, why are you allowing this… Half-breed into a common room he doesn't belong to. I am pretty sure that the Slytherins and Professor Snape can handle the clean-up themselves. They don't need help from some American."

I just look at him, how stupid and self-centered can this one idiot be, but before I say something Dumbledore replies "Mr. Malfoy, as regards to why I am sending Mr. Jackson, he is part Merman, so he has no need to do a charm to breath and underwater and help Professor Snape if there is any emergency. He will not be told the password and will just follow Professor Snape to the Slytherin common room. Also, he is fluent in Merperson and will be able to get them to get out of the common room if they showed up. And now for that outburst ten points from Slytherin." I still had no idea what points were, but all the Slytherins look deflated when he said the last bit.

I turn to Annabeth, and before I can say anything she gives me a quick kiss and says "I am going to talk to Dumbledore and see if there is truly nothing he can do. Worse come to worse, we can pray to Hecate, I am pretty sure she wouldn't want you to destroy her pet world." With that she gets up and runs up to speak to Dumbledore.

Next thing I know, someone who seems to have the same style of clothing as Nico walks up. He is also pale but his hair seems to have more grease in it than Leo did, when the Stolls and I poured an oil on his head.

The grown greasy Nico says "I am Professor Snape, you shall follow me to the Slytherin common room, while the students and I head to repair the window, while you shall swim around and see if you can wrangle any sea-creatures out of the castle. Also if a student looks like they are about to drown, pull them to safety."

I follow him down to the dungeons, where he tells me to put on a blindfold, too tired to fight I put it on. When he tells me to take it off I find myself at the top of what seemed to use to be a stairwell, but was completely underwater.

I won't bore you with what happened, simply I swam around shooing fish back into the lake, while Snape and the other Slytherins fixed the window, and dried everything. Afterwards Snape blindfolds me again and when he tells me to take it off I am back in the great hall. The only ones that were still in the hall were the Slytherins, and the rest of my friends.

Snape says "You can all go back to the dorm now, classes will resume as normal tomorrow, and you will receive your schedules from me." And with that he turned coat and left, followed by the kids in green and silver.

That left me Leo, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank alone in the great hall. Jason stepped forward and asked "How you feeling?"

"Fine"

Annabeth cut in "I tried to convince Dumbledore to get us a room together but he says unless the wizamgot approve, or if he can prove it is a danger to the other students that we don't he can't really do anything."

I look at her, I am literally am about to just give up on this quest and go back to camp, screw the gods, screw the wizards, screw everything, I just want a peaceful life with Annabeth. As I say that thought thunder can be heard in the distance, without even thinking I turn towards the sky and say "I DON'T CARE ZEUS, YOU PROMISED US!" Thunder boomed even louder this time, I was about yell even more when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and say that Annabeth had a pleading look in her eyes for me to calm down, my anger just dissolved away. I remember something Poseidon said "The Sea doesn't like to be restrained." But Annabeth was the only thing that could restrain me, or even calm me down when I started to get mad.

Annabeth said "There has to be something we can to about this, tomorrow we will sacrifice to our parents and ask them to help. Until then let's just try and deal with this." She turned to Nico "When everyone is asleep shadow travel to get me and bring me to your dorm, and I'll sneak out before everyone wakes up."

Nico just nodded his head in confirmation, with that Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank headed back to their dorms. While Nico, Thalia, Leo, Annabeth and I headed back to the Gryffindor tower. This is going to be a _LONG_ quest, favor whatever this is.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT MORNING<strong>

Percy POV

I awoke to blonde hair in my face, I look out the window and see that the sun is about to rise. I pull Annabeth closer to me and place chaste kiss on her neck to wake her up. When she wakes up, she turns to me and kisses me on the lips. She giggles and I give her a questioning look, with that she tries harder to stifle her laughter but is able to choke out "Before we first kissed I wondered if you would taste like fish, I wasn't wrong for that long."

And with that she untangled herself from me, and ran out of the room back to her dorm before anyone woke up. This is a good idea, but we don't know how long it will last. I may not be the smartest Demigod but I am smart enough to know this won't work the entire time. Eventual one of us will mess up or somehow someone will find out.

Not moments after Annabeth is out of the room, the skinny non-mer me, Harry, wakes up. This just reinforces the idea that this plan won't work forever. He turns to me with sleep still caked in his eyes and says "Ready to receive our schedules?"

With a small chuckle I say "Not really, I was never that good in school, and I don't feel like it will be any different here."

"I understand that a little bit, but Hogwarts isn't like other schools, you never know what will happen next, for example Ron could get up without me waking him."

As he says that Ron sits up and says "Morin' Harry, Percy what were you talking about."

Harry and I start laughing so hard that my gills fly open and I can't breathe for a little, Harry only seems to laugh harder. Our ruckus wakes up everyone else up, and they are almost as confused as Ron is when they this situation.

Once Harry and I calm down we head down, to the common room to meet the girls and head to breakfast. We only had to wait a few minutes, for Ron to actually come down, then we headed down to the great hall.

As we entered we saw a bunch of students sitting down eating breakfast, all them looked like they could use another couple of hours of sleep. Sorry.

Annabeth sits to my right and leans her head on my shoulder Nico to my left. To the right of Annabeth sat Thalia glaring at us for the PDA, but whatever. Across from me was Harry to his right Ron, and to his left Hermione, and the right of Ron is Leo. When we sit food appears on our plates, I look to the head table and notice Dumbledore isn't there. So I just reach up and pull down a couple of candles and hold the flamey bits together to create a bigger fire.

Annabeth looked at me with mock surprise on her face and says "Wow Sea-weed brain actually had a good idea, and put multiple wicks together to make a bigger fire." I look at her and just roll my eyes, at first I throw some of the fruit into the fire and just say Poseidon. Next I take what looks like the best part of my breakfast and throw that into the fire and pray to Athena "Please Athena, help Dumbledore get it approved so that Annabeth and I can stay together. You are the only one smart enough to make sure it happens, don't do it for me do it for Annabeth." Nothing happens to say that she received my pray or even acknowledges that I said anything.

We continue to eat until the stern looking witch who put the sorting hat on our heads walks over. She has several rolled up scrolls following her, she stops right near us and waves her wand and the scrolls all fly towards certain people. One with a wax seal of a trident lands in front of me. One with an owl seal lands in front of Annabeth, Bow and Arrow in front of Thalia, and Fire in front of Leo. I open it and am somewhat relieved when it was written in ancient Greek. I just tell you what it says in English:

PERSEUS JACKSON

YEAR: 5th

MONDAY

1st Period: Charms with Slytherins

2nd Period: Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins

3rd Period: Break

4th Period: History of Magic with Slytherins

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Potions with Slytherins

7th Period: Potions with Slytherins

8th Period: Break

9th Period: Herbology with Slytherins

TUESDAY

1st Period: Transfiguration with Slytherins

2nd Period: Transfiguration with Slytherins

3rd Period: Break

4th Period: Ancient Runes with Hufflepuff

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Divination with Hufflepuff

7th Period: Break

8th Period: Astronomy with Ravenclaw

9th Period: Astronomy with Ravenclaw

WEDNESDAY

1st Period: Charms with Slytherins

2nd Period: Charms with Slytherins

3rd Period: Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins

4th Period: History of Magic with Slytherins

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Herbology with Slytherins

7th Period: Break

8th Period: DADA with Slytherins

9th Period: DADA with Slytherins

THURSDAY

1st Period: Transfiguration with Slytherins

2nd Period: Break

3rd Period: Ancient Runes with Hufflepuff

4th Period: Ancient Runes with Hufflepuff

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Divination with Hufflepuff

7th Period: Divination with Hufflepuff

8th Period: Break

9th Period: Astronomy with Ravenclaw

FRIDAY

1st Period: Charms with Slytherins

2nd Period: Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins

3rd Period: Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins

4th Period: History of Magic with Slytherins

5th Period: Lunch

6th Period: Herbology with Slytherins

7th Period: Herbology with Slytherins

8th Period: Potions with Slytherins

9th Period: Potions with Slytherins

I had no idea what any of that meant, but after looking at each other's schedules we saw that we all had the same schedule except Hermione was taking something called Arithomancy instead of Divination, whatever the hades that was, so we got up to head to our first class.

**I know this is rather short chapter but since I don't know which day to start with I created a poll and you will be able to vote which day I will start with. I know it won't make sense since it is supposed to be Monday I think. But I am willing to allow you to choose. **

**So Next chapter I will do whatever day you guys choose, so vote. **

**As always reviews are appreciated, and any ideas are welcome.**

**Until next time **

**The King Of Hades**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a very busy schedule.**

**For those who did vote thank you, for those who didn't WHY YOU NO VOTE?**

**So the winner is Monday, so the first day of classes shall be Monday.**

**Now for the disclaimer:  
>I DO NOT OWN PJO, HOO, OR HP. <strong>

**Now then on with the show:**

Ron's POV:

It was bloody weird that the Americans' all had the same schedule as Harry and me. I mean it was weird enough that we had so many classes with the Slytherins but to have the same exact schedule as 5 random American exchange student creature, things. I don't know they ain't fully wizards, I know Hermione started to explain this but she used too many big words.

Any way we headed out of the great hall to our first class which was Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick **(AN sorry if misspelled)** who is kind of like them, he is part goblin or something. Since the Americans never been here before, Harry offered to lead them to class, I walked next to him and the Americans walked in a clump behind us.

I turned to Harry and asked "What you reckon' Flitwick is going to teach us this year?"

Harry slightly leaning his head towards me but still walking said "I don't know but I heard rumors that it is something similar to the Aqua Eructo Charm, you know that water jet one we learned last year."

Hermione, butted in saying "It must be the Augmenti charm, but we aren't supposed to learn that until next year, I wonder why he is teaching it to us now."

We continued this discussion until we reached the class room, like always all the Slytherins sat on one side of the room, while all the Gryffindors sat on the other. Hermione turned around and said to the blonde cat chick "This class is taught be Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, he is kind of like you guys, he has goblin ancestry so he is short and needs to stand on books to be able to teach. But do not underestimate him, he used to be a dueling champion before he came to teach at Hogwarts."

The blonde cat woman, I think her name is Annie- something or other I can't remember but for a cat person this thing she looks kind of hot, replied "Thanks Hermione for letting us know, but we are used to weirder, see at our old… school, the assistant… headmaster is a centaur. The actual headmaster does nothing and sits around playing Panko all day, complaining how he stuck dealing with little kids, whom he can never bother to learn the names of." She said the last part in a whisper like she didn't want anyone to hear what she said.

The fish-boy, imp, elf, and vampire all heard and started laughing, we heard thunder, and they all seemed to shut up almost instantaneously, but still snickered on occasion.

A few moments later Flitwick walked into the room and climbed up on his desk, he looked tired, he probably spent most of the night helping Dumbledore and the other teachers clean up the castle. After he got everyone's attention he spoke "today I will start teaching you the theory behind two high level charms based off of the aqua eructo charm, the first is the Augmenti charm which gives a more pure and clean water. And the extremely difficult Anaklusmos charm, which is the equivalent of dropping a good portion of the lake on some one. To start the class I would like all of you to line up and perform the aqua eructo charm."

Of course we all got up and tried to push our way to the front eager to do some magic, strangely the exchange students went to the back not wanting to go first. After much pushing Draco was first with a smug grin on his face, he pointed his wand at the bucket and did the spell. At first nothing happened, my hopes of him being knocked down a peg were dashed when a steady stream of water poured out of the tip of his wand.

Flitwick happily clapped his hands saying "good job Mr. Malfoy, next up please."

This continued on people earing good jobs, or Flitwick telling them they pronounced it wrong and correcting the,, almost everyone got on their first try, except the few who didn't pronounce it right. Heck even I got it on my first try. Finally we got up to the first of the exchange students, who was the elf chick.

She pulled out her wand which was intricately carved pointed it at the bucket and said "Aqua Eructo" Out of her wand like everyone else's came a steady calm stream of water, but when she stopped filling the bucket something strange happened, the water was perfectly still, I mean it should have been settling a little bit since it just came out of a wand into a buck, but it was sitting there as if it was there the whole time. The water looked so calm that it reminded me of pond when it reflected the moon perfectly in the middle of the night.

Up next was the imp boy, Leo I believe his name was he pointed his wand and with a huge maniacal grin said the spell. Like everyone else water came out, but like the elf girl, Thalia or something, the water wasn't normal. His was actually boiling, steam could be seen escaping the top, and it was bubbling more than when I leave the fire on under my potion to much in class. The metal bucket actually started to turn red from the heat of the water. I mean how hot could it be?

Next went the vampire dude, Nick or something, he took out his wand, the pure black metal of the wand seemed to radiate a similar power that a dementor does. Like the other two he pointed his wand towards the still red bucket and did the charm. And black water, BLACK water came pouring out, I mean what is with these people, are none of them normal wizards, do all of them have to give out a strong vibe when your around them. The black water hit the bucket and instead of hearing the sound of the water turning into steam, we hear cries and moans of pain, everyone instantly covered their ears. All but the exchange students looked scared and just stared at the kid, who shrugged his shoulders and the other exchange students at the back of the class.

Up next was Annabell, no Annabeth, she took out her bronze wand and did the spell, the cleanest, water out of anyone's came pouring out of her wand, it settled nicely in the bucket, Flitwick turned to here and said "you did the Charm perfectly 5 points for Gryffindor" Hermione looked a bit miffed that this new girl was able to better than she can, it was strange though, it looked like none of them has ever used a wand before. But while we were all going they were watching intently on how to do it, Annabeth seemed to dissect your every motion to see what was necessary and what was useless movements. She would make a great chess player, she seemed to know just how to do things. I bet I could beat her in the game of wizard chest. **(Yeah and I am an one-eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater)**

Lastly was fish-boy, I mean Percy. He gave a nervous grin, pointed his wand at the bucket and said the charm, instead of the small steady stream of water, Percy's wand sent out a tidal wave of water, I mean the entire room was soaked. The room was flooded with water, if you were standing on the floor it went up to your ankles, your feet would be completely under water, for a split second I swear it looked like Percy was standing in a dry patch. The only good thing that came out of this was that the bucket was in front of Draco's seat, so he got the majority of the water thrown at him.

All the Gryffindors laughed at the site of the soaked Slytherins, Draco shot out of his seat and yelled "You guys cheated there is no way for you to be able to do the spell like that," the next part he said with a bit of joy and pride "My father will hear about this."

Percy had a look in his eyes that he wanted to punch Draco square in the face, and was about to say something before Flitwick cut him off, I was kind of hoping to hear Percy sass out Draco again, that would defiantly knock him down a peg especially with all the witnesses.

Flitwick said "Mr. Malfoy there is no need to bother your father, if you would of waited a moment I would have asked the class if anyone could explain why there spells where so much different than yours. Now then can anyone tell me why there spells were different?"

No one raised their hand except Hermione and Annabeth, who both were trying to raise it higher than the other to make sure they get picked. Nick, or was it Nico wasn't paying attention, Thalia was laying her head on the desk, and Percy was doing charms to dry students and the room in general. I slouched in my chair and tried to hide so he wouldn't pick on me. But with my luck Flitwick turned to me and said "How about you Mr. Weasley care to try and give an explanation on why their spells were unique?"

I opened my mouth and said "Uhhh? Is it because they are not full wizards?" I asked in a hushed tone, Flitwick responded "Care to elaborate?"

I sighed and said the first thing that came to my mind "Is it because they are part something else so it has a strong influence on their magic?"

Flitwick gave a smile and said "correct Mr. Weasley 5 points for Gryffindor. It as he has said due to their other haves, their magic is drastically different then a normal wizards, as you can see the essence of the calmness of the moon was reflected in Ms. Grace's spell," Thalia seemed to get pissed at the mention of her last name and said "It's just Thalia, I do not use my last name."

Flitwick being the kind Professor he was said "My apologies Ms. Gr-Thalia, now as I was saying, her spell was influenced by what she is. Mr. Di Angelo's spell was made the water reflected the death and torment that is always around him. Mr. Valdez's reflected the incredibly high temperature of a fire imp. Ms. Chase's," I swear I heard Nico say, she won't be that for long. Flitwick didn't seem to notice and was saying "spell was influenced by her knowledge and what she learned from watching all of you. While Mr. Jackson, being born partially of the sea released copious amounts of water, which if my guess is correct is sea water."

As he finished the clock chimed for our next class, which for us luckily was Care of Magical Creatures, hopefully Hagrid was back, unluckily it was with the Slytherins.

**That is it for this chapter, I decided to end it here for three reasons **

**1) I wanted to try and give each class its own chapter**

**2) I want you guys to suggest creatures for Care of Magical Creatures class rules will be lower**

**3) It is getting really late.**

**The rule for the Creating creature is:**

**Either PM me or Review it**

**It can be any fantasy creature,**

**You can make one up, if you do include what it looks like, what it special traits it has, which gods' domain does it fall under, and what is special about it.**

**The Creatures can be extremely dangerous, if it is I might save it for when Umbridge is doing her review of the teachers,**

**I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Until Next Time**

**The King of Hades**


End file.
